


Tiny

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bagginshield Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Fallen to Middle Earth, Fluff and Humor, Magic Revealed, Making Friends, Tiny Smaug - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Fallen to Middle Earth you discover you have new abilities solving countless problems for all involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Irony, oh the deliciously bitter taste of it. Pianos raining from the sky always was your favorite death for the cartoon characters you grew up on. Slumping into your bus seat you crossed your legs brushing down the flowy peach floral coated sundress back down again then slid your fingers across your middle across the thick denim vest under your leather coat bouncing your boot coated foot to the song replaying through your head. 

Once again your latest job interview had been a flop, apparently the required degrees were useless without a lifetimes supply of experience that you lacked, though this latest job had been merely as an illustrator for a Children’s book company. Yet again the silent no rang through their eyes, starting always with the struggle to say your name, the endless sense of humor, Tinúviel, your parent’s love of Tolkien never ended and the first blink of your silvery eyes and pitch black hair sealed your fate.

In the passing days their joy faded slightly as your silver eyes dimmed to a pale lilac shade that deepened as you aged shining brighter revealing the lingering ring of silver within them adding to the dim fate of ‘No’. Day by day your parent’s joy grew as you had, as they originally hoped, grew to be just as breathtaking as your Grandmother, your namesake and guardian as your parents were once again sent overseas for their work. The life of Marine Biologists drew them from home often leaving you to dive shamelessly into your sketchbooks and endless supplies of paint between their ordered nightly reading of Tolkien over skype even through your early adult years.

 Once again the lyrics replayed - 

_ He sought her ever, wandering far _

_ Where leaves of years were thickly strewn, _

_ By light of moon and ray of star _

_ In frosty heavens shivering. _

_ Her mantle glinted in the moon, _

_ As on a hill-top high and far _

_ She danced, and at her feet was strewn _

_ A mist of silver quivering. _

__

_ When winter passed, she came again, _

_ And her song released the sudden spring, _

_ Like rising lark, and falling rain, _

_ And melting water bubbling. _

_ He saw the elven-flowers spring _

_ About her feet, and healed again _

_ He longed by her to dance and sing _

_ Upon the grass untroubling. _

__

_ Again she fled, but swift he came. _

_ Tinúviel! Tinúviel! _

_ He called her by her elvish name; _

_ And there she halted listening. _

_ One moment stood she, and a spell _

_ His voice laid on her: Beren came, _

_ And doom fell on Tinúviel _

_ That in his arms lay glistening. _

__

A glint on your right drew your eyes that soon widened as your had gripped your bag resting on your lap to rush to the other side of the bus at the sight of the truck with a giant piano painted across the hood to crash into the bus right at your section. Glass shattered trough the metal crunching as you were hurled through the air only to open your eyes at the cold surface in the darkened area you had landed in. Shifting your eyes your hands released your bag to grip your dress as a large hand grabbed your leg and dangled you midair causing your long curls to hang above your head. Turning your head your glimpse of the group of Dwarves all wrapped in sacks as a familiar sacked Hobbit stared at you open mouthed stunned at where you had come from.

Turning back brushing your hands to clutch the dress lower on your thighs your eyes landed on the Troll gripping you chatting with the two at his side on how to cook you.

Wiggling one of your feet free you kicked his finger as hard as you could, ignoring the stunned Company around you, screaming, “Hey Ass hat!” You kicked his finger again as the trolls all turned to look at you while the younger Dwarf Princes snickered in their heap behind you, “I’m a Lady Damnit! You put me right side up right now! I’m in a dress you know!”

Darting his eyes from his kin back to you your body was tossed mid air so you could be gripped tightly around your torso in his fist before he asked, “What sort of Kin do you have to abandon a Lady to wander unattended?”

Blowing softly the last of the curls coating your face after the shake of your head left your eyeline as you sighed wiggling your arms free to rest on the top of his fist, “It’s a really long story.”

Settling down the three Trolls turned to you as the eldest said, “We’ve got a gaggle of Dwarves to boil and broil so you go on ahead.”

Nodding you drew in a breath, “Ok, well it started last week with this message I got from my Cousin Shelly…” Snores and eyes rolling back in their heads your endless ramble of a story that only Bofur could easily follow continued through to your next piece, “Then her intended just ran off with another woman, not even a suitable match. She sells fruit, fruit, in the middle of the Mountains! Just some random fruit stand stop and he’s run off with the Kiwi Queen!” Blinking at your arms flailing around as you emphasized your speech through your pace after you’d been lowered and freed at their growing interest in your melodrama. Bilbo’s eyes shifted to the bushes noticing your pointing finger behind your back before you tapped your other wrist giving another arm flail as the Hobbit spotted the coming sunrise soon freed as Gandalf split the boulder blocking you from it.

.

Turning away from the troll statues you walked to the side of the Dwarf King giving him a faint smile through his waking glare as the cracked boulder woke him from his nap. Untying him first you shifted and went to help him free his Kin feeling their eyes lingering on the softly glowing woman before them as they watched you collect your bag and turn to them again. Waving you walked closer allowing the full glaring group to circle you mumbling to each other in what you’d assumed as Khuzdul, somehow being one of the endless languages you’d learned back in your own world. After your brief explanation the squinting Wizard paced as the Dwarves all circled again in conference causing you to roll your head back in an exaggerated sigh breaking their speech as you called out, “I get that you don’t trust me, but how would a giant heap of gold and weapons smooth things over with you?”

Turning to face you your smirk grew catching Gloin’s eyes sparkling as he timidly asked, “Miss, Elf maiden, you said a ‘giant’ heap of gold?”

“Well, depending on your definition of giant, but yes, there’s a Troll hoard in those peaks up there and it’s all yours if you don’t kill me or whatever you’re voting about.”

All glancing at Thorin they waited for his final vote as he eyed you curiously before saying, “For now the gold will earn you a spot in our group until we reach the next village.”

.

Waiting outside the cave you spotted Thorin’s near scowl at the Elven blade drawing another eye roll and sigh from you that didn’t go unmissed from him before you turned to wait by the tree looking around as your fingers on your right hand trailed over your ears feeling the new points they had formed. Then untangling your hair from your dangling earrings branching through the two piercings going up along the lower half of your ears. The sapphires and diamonds coating the studs shaped as stars with chains and white gold stars hanging from them drew the eyes of the group curiously wondering why an Elf would ever pierce their ears confirming at least partly your story of being sent here.

Moving closer Thorin approached you curiously eyeing you clutching the sword before him. Pausing before you he asked, “Is there something about this sword I need to know?”

Your eyes met his to say, “Orcrist, forged in Gondolin, you won’t find another like it in these lands, but feel free to hand it over if you don’t wish to keep it.”

Exhaling his eyes narrowed as he drew the leather strap laying over his shoulder and passed you a set of twin blades similar to Orcrist, “You’re unarmed, at least to our eyes.”

A smirk slid on your face drawing a curious sparkle in his eyes, “And here I thought you were just going to unfeelingly drop me on the nearest village without so much as a wave goodbye.”

Raising a brow he asked after wetting his lips and swallowing, “We would never leave a woman unprotected, especially a Lady.”

Giggling you replied, “When I said Lady I was referring to my gender not the title Prince Thorin.”

His brow rose again at your using his name without introduction, “Your name then? Since you’re so familiar with ours?”

“Friends called me Tini, or Tiny, depending on who they were and how tall they were.”

He nodded slightly asking, “And your full name, we’re not writing down Tiny the Elleth in our Journal for this Journey.”

“Tinuviel Erchamion,” His brows rose, “My Parents had a sense of humor.” Unable to think of any words at all, pouring his gaze deeper into your eyes his body turned and he trudged away starting the trek off through the forest again, with a stolen glance back at you being helped with strapping the swords across your back by Gandalf who gave your shoulders a gentle pat remaining at your side through the dark forest walk at the end of the pack.

…

Rolling your eyes again you slid your bag forward grabbing one of your breakfast bars from it to snack on, giving a flashing smile to Bilbo who turned as he caught the scent of the chocolate drizzle. Shifting quietly backwards through the two bickering elder Ri brothers you passed half to him gaining a signed thanks as he eagerly scarfed it down while you finished yours and drew your water bottle for a drink then passing it to him and the curious Ori after before putting it away again. Glancing past them your eyes rolled again at the whispered conversations ahead of you, eyeing the rock formation ahead you gently tapped Bilbo’s shoulder giving him another smile passing him another of your breakfast bars saying, “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Opening his mouth his voice cracked as you gave Ori a gentle pat on the shoulder repeating the same then walking off by yourself while the rest carried on ahead without a clue. Passing you entirely the group neared the top of the hill Thorin was leading them to when he stopped to steal another glance at you only to find you missing. Turning sideways he spotted you hopping onto the lowest rock forming a large pile before giving a soft growl and trudging heavily to go claim you again. Rushing forward with your slide into a hole he’d have to save you from, jumping to the top he caught sight of you nearing the first corner in the hidden path as he called out, “Where are you going?” The Company all piled around him watching as you pointed farther into the crevice, “Your immeasurable burden is going to Rivendell, you’re free Master Oakenshield.”

Turning again you took the corner following the path as they one by one slid into the crevice to follow you allowing Thorin and Bilbo to reach your sides admiring the city when it came into full view.

Following the path the Company trailed your steps as Gandalf instructed them not to speak in hopes of easing their acceptance into the city. One by one guards approached as another familiar face walked to the foot of the steps and nearly stumbled with a stunned expression when he spotted you. Straightening his robes he moved closer with his eyes locked on you as you smiled at him causing the Dwarves to group closer to you. A few feet away Lindir stopped bowing his head to you as you said, “Lindir, pleasure to finally meet you.”

His smile twitched larger as he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something only to turn and move aside as Lord Elrond came to the foot of the stairs and froze when he saw you as well causing Thorin to ask, “Do you know him?”

You smiled at him saying, “I know him, but we’ve never met.”

Turning to the still frozen Elf Lord you stepped forward giving him a smile saying, “Lord Elrond, bit of a complicated explanation, but I sort of woke up here after dying. But you can call me Tini, everyone used to.”

Swallowing dryly he asked, “Tini, is that short-.”

Smiling larger, “Tinuviel, after my Grandmother. Let me guess, there’s a likeness to the original?”

He nodded, “An exact copy. Welcome to Rivendell. You and your traveling companions are welcome here. I’ll have a meal prepared for all of you.”

.

The men bathed as you followed the Elf Lord explaining the situation more fully as he said you were free to remain here as long as you wished and anything you needed would be gifted to you, claiming the seat at his side Elves passed staring as they did bowing their heads as they passed each giving a faint whisper of ‘Princess’ as they did. One by one they drove your nerves to spike as you looked to Elrond who stated, “For our records you will be recorded as the returned Princess,” His hand gently rested on yours, “Mainly for your safety and to assure your well treatment through your journeys here.”

Shifting your eyes Thorin eased his tense shoulders and claimed the seat at your side giving you a faint smile, “So I hear you’re a Princess?”

Blinking you replied, “My Parents are Scientists, study aquatic animals, it’s only a title Lord Elrond is claiming due to my likeness to my namesake. No worries you can go back to being your usual brooding self, no need to force polite conversations assuming I’m anything close to your equals.”

His smile dimmed slightly unable to find even a hint of sarcasm in your statement before he said, “You were sent here, with that face and that name for a reason. And though my Company has to move on without you I do hope once we’ve achieved our goal you would join us for a visit in our Homeland. I assure you you would be well treated there, up to your new title.”

Sighing your hand folded around your glass giving them a chance to eye the white gold spiral rings coated in sapphires curled around your right middle finger covering from knuckle to knuckle with three bright diamonds mixed in representing the Simarills as you took a sip and lowered it again. “You’re lucky you’re impossibly handsome or I might just be mad at you leaving me here and expecting me to still visit you after.” Dropping your gaze to start eating Thorin’s lips parted as your compliment sunk in as Elrond blinked through his shock while Gandalf chuckled softly enjoying his one tiny glass of wine he was allowed.

..

Walking through the glowing city you claimed a seat between two roots settling down with your sketch book landing on the next to last page with a near painful sting lifting your broken pencil from the fall, adjusting it in your fingers starting your sketch of the eastern stretch of the Kingdom with all the waterfalls. Detailing the sketch your few additions, unknowingly to you, a few flowers here and vines coating a few pillars that soon sprouted from glowing orbs of light with each finalized line forming them drawing several stunned gasps from the Elves nearby. A shadow passed onto your paper causing your head to turn bringing the apologetic gaze that dimmed as Lindir’s eyes locked with yours to say, “Princess, I apologize for disturbing you.”

You smiled larger, “No need to apologize, and I’m no Princess. You can join me if you like.”

He smiled and moved closer to settle near your side at a comfortable distance as he eyed your sketch noting the changes and the creations they had spawned making his smile grow. Daily between learning the Company and the few Elves willing to speak with you, crossing the imaginary class barrier accepting your friendship and sharing more about yourselves and this new world. Nightly however you would tour the Kingdom accepting tour after tour from Lindir, who eagerly soaked up your stories from your lifetime between the few stories he shared.

The night the Company left however left a sting in your chest missing them already, nearly two nights later after avoiding Lady Galadriel you ran into Lindir at the back gate with a bag and a wrapped package in his hands as he gave you a saddened smile, “I guessed you were thinking of leaving soon.” Dropping your eyes he held the package out for you with a forced smile, “I got you something.”

Smiling you accepted it, breaking the seal holding the paper together around the intricately wrapped leather bound journals that brought a large smile to your face before you crashed into him with a large hug, bringing an awkward smile to his face in return passing you the bag he had, “Thank you Lindir.”

“There’s a few changes of clothes in your size, some basic healing supplies and another empty journal.” His hands carefully folded over yours, “Please stay safe  _Melon_.”(Friend).

…

Rain poured over you coating you completely soaking through your exposed jeans, thankfully your coat held out the rain, at least for now.  _Maps, how in hell could I forget to study map reading better_. Shifting the paper under a rocky ledge you huffed folding it and sliding it back into the weatherproof bag Lindir had gifted you. Turning again you continued your path through the worst of the storm that broke from rain into snow instantly, as if you had passed through an invisible barrier. Eying your surroundings you paused at the first cave you could find, setting your bag down and changing your wet clothes before continuing on giving the snoring bears farther inside the cave another shifting glance as you left confirming they were still sleeping.

Snapping your coat back together over the strange fitting Elven layers your eyes scanned over the snow your feet barely brushed away through your steps hoping to remain on the same path. Coated in snow an open rocky path appeared as night fell around you, dropping suddenly with darkness and the pausing of the onslaught of white coating your layers. Brushing it free from you the path grew rockier delving deeper and deeper into a rocky crevice that drew a giggle from you at the familiarity of it. Avoiding the lake you followed the memory straight to the only tree you could find resembling the one outside the hidden Elven door. Stepping forward you uttered ‘ _Melon’_  quietly causing a deep crack to form on the solid rockwall without a trace of glowing ithildin at the covered moon.

Reaching in your bag you quickly sketched the large pillard hall and all the rooms you could remember with brightly glowing trees formed of glowing crystals bringing massive pained screams from inside the orc and goblin infested Kingdom. The final touches were small clumps of ash forming from the creatures burning alongside a larger pile from the crumbling Balrog as the endless waves of the Men of Dunharrow forming the Army of the Dead cleansed the halls down to the deepest depths. 

Scream after scream you leaned against the wall inside the now closed door covering your mouth as tears streamed down your face at the near deafening echoes. Instantly a numbing silence fell through Moria at the last of their kind falling. Rising with a tremor your fingers clutched around the book you pinned to your chest for a step against the invisible crushing wave of silent echoing ghostly boots fighting to keep you in your hiding spot.

Moving into the brightly lit hall, wiping your cheeks, the Army turned with curious eyes sliding over you at your brief wave, “I, um, thank you.”

Stepping closer their leader bowed lowly to you with a ghostly expression akin to a smirk on his deteriorating skeleton, “For you Lady Luthien, any force you aim us at will fall. Was this your only task for us?”

You nodded, “Yes, thank you, really.”

Their expressions softened, bowing to you in ripples as they faded in a whispering breeze wafting them back to their dwelling leaving you alone again you followed the main hall tracing the steps you saw in the movie as best as you could somehow finding the back exit towards Lothlorien after sketching a riddle of your own around it sealing the Mountain for you.

.

Sighing, you exited slipping your book back in your bag and made for the edge of the woods trailing the edge of the river. Stepping lightly across the shifting small smooth stones the green grew around you again. Raising your arms your fingers rose to remove your hair tie to fix the dropping ponytail hanging to the middle of your back across the bag over your shoulder before returning your grip onto the strap on your arm. Trailing the forest edge drawing closer shifting green inside brought the watching guards to your attention.

Glancing at the water again your path shifted wider to pass up the stalking Osprey eyeing you closely then returning to its meal as you moved on with a faint smile. The sun rose higher drawing your feet to a stop at the next rocky peak, opening your bag the last package of your dried fruit found its way into your hand while the guards moved closer holding their distance locking their eyes on you. Watching as you held a piece out for a small Robin that landed next to you hopping happily as it finished the piece of strawberry you’d offered before claiming the next for yourself as the group neared again, pausing as you called out, “One of you wouldn’t happen to be Haldir would you?”

Freezing the guards glanced at each other from behind their trees before the blonde in question approached, “I am Haldir, but I have no recollection of you my-.”

His words broke at your head turning to face him, “You wouldn’t, but I know you. I’m merely passing through, no need to keep stalking me. If your Lord Celeborn is curious of my arrival he can ask Lord Elrond about my stay. Left just a short while ago.”

He nodded his head then wet his dry lips as he swallowed dryly, “Are you in need of any supplies?”

You shook your head, “No, thank you though.”

Bowing his head to you he and the rest of the guards slipped back through the woods to their former posts allowing you your meal in peace. For days you followed the river pausing for short rests turning to the trees each time finding the March Warden approaching with another set of food rations for you, under the guise of claiming a break for himself. “Lord Elrond sent word Princess, though even he is unsure of your destination.”

Meeting his eyes a dazed expression slid onto his face at your large smile, “Well that would make two of us.” Brushing the stray curls hanging into your face behind your ear, “Though I’m sure this river will lead me to it.”

Blinking he wet his lips again shuffling his feet slowly, inching closer to you, “Will you come back?”

You smiled at him again, “Probably. But I’m sure we’ll meet again. I shouldn’t be too far away.”

Nodding again he said, “Then we will be eagerly awaiting your return.” Giving you a kind smile making you giggle drawing his dazed expression out again.

“We? So far you’re the only Elf here I’ve spoken to. But I’m sure it shouldn’t take too long.”

He nodded again, “That rocky path is the end of our borders and I won’t be able to bring you supplies any longer, but we can send word through to Greenwood if you wish.”

You smirked at him, “I’m not sure it would make much of a difference. Thank you for your kindness, and company I do hope you haven’t gotten into too much trouble for our daily meetings.”

He chuckled softly, “I volunteered for the privilege of monitoring your passing.”

“Watching me stumble in the rocks, quite a privilege. Hope you got a few laughs at least.”

Chuckling again he glanced at the tree line as a bird call sounded, once again calling him back to safety in their borders, bowing deeply he smiled softly at you, “I wish you safe travels Princess and a swift return.”

…

Silence and unease surrounded you passing the unclaimed stretch of Greenwood, pausing for another meal your book was opened on your lap and you sketched while you snacked. Branches danced and shook as your sketch drew to completion shifting the leaves to a deep green brightening as butterflies formed a coat above them fluttering happily at the stirring trees. 

Flipping the page over your pencil found the page again as the darkened peak in the far edge of the withered forest lit up forcing a pained scream surrounded by more and more while it cleansed the peak now shifting into the castle you copied from memory of old sketches of the former lost Kingdom finalized with an invisible barrier you added to keep it safe. Line by line on the following page a comic strip formed easily drawing the withered form of Thrain from that keep towards the river gaining his former girth and sturdy beard as he did silently hoping that it would actually work.

Step after step the forest grew around you switching from the silent unclaimed section abutting the chattering forest swaying at your arrival. Night fell bringing you to folding your still slightly damp clothes leaving you back in your dress and vest coating it for your entrance to the borders of Northern Greenwood. Double knotting your second boot a soft crunching turned your head as you stood with a soft smile as the Dwarf Prince came into view. Bowing his head with a cautious gaze around you the corners of his mouth flicked upwards before he said, “I’m not sure why, but I’m supposed to meet you here.”

Your smile grew as you offered him some of your lembas, “I sent for you. I’m Tini, I know your Son Thorin. He’s been looking for you.”

Moving closer his shaking hand folded around the bread to lift it for a bite as you eyed his dirt coated form helping him to the fallen log beside you resting his tired feet. While you used the healing kit to mend his chaffed wrists and the few scattered cuts along his cheeks after you helped him to the river to scrub using your soap. Sliding the dust and dirt caked layers he accepted the comb you drew for him to fix his beard and thinned hair as he asked, “How is my Son?”

You smiled at him drawing a deeply buried light in his eyes closer to the surface, “Grumpy and stubborn, brooding and impeccably well dressed for a wandering Blacksmith. He’ll be coming as soon as he finds out I’ve found you, I’m sorry I didn’t escort you from the keep but I don’t know these lands it was easier to have you find me.”

He smiled softer at you in return sliding his eyes over your face, “Not a problem Miss Tini. I would have preferred it that you didn’t go near that place, far too dark. Though there was this light when I left.” Tilting his head slightly he asked, “That was yours wasn’t it?”

You nodded, “Had to get you out somehow and light seems to do the trick.” His eyes dropped to your book, “Apparently, I found out I can create things with my drawings. A new friend gifted me the book.”

His smile grew, “Thorin is lucky to have made a friend like you.”

Giggling again you helped him to his feet saying, “Oh he hasn’t known me that long. There’s tons to turn him away from befriending me yet.” Eyeing him up and down you raised your book with a soft exhale, “We can’t have you wandering around in that. It’s going to be simple, but it’ll be better than your shirt.” Eyeing him again your pencil sketched his frame feeling the flowing inside your body as you did watching the colors and fabrics in your mind forming each detail. Adding the deep blue shirt with three quarter sleeves, and black pants under with simple but thick square toed boots with a fur lining with thick socks sticking out of the top to ensure they would appear as well bringing a smile to the Dwarf’s face while he slid his hands over the new layers.

Meeting your eyes again he said, “Thank you. So much, that is quite a gift you have there, and I am honored to have received something from it.”

Smiling at him again you put your book and pencil back up again, claiming another piece of lembas to share as you nodded your head to the side, “We should keep moving. If you get cold let me know, I can try for my first coat.”

He chuckled softly joining your side contently noting his eye line at your shoulder wondering if he’d grown or shrunk through his imprisonment, “Shouldn’t get too cold. Doesn’t feel like fall’s reached through the trees yet.”

..

Holding your hand out Thrain accepted your hand climbing over an overturned log after allowing you first due to your short dress. Smiling at him you watched him smooth down his new shirt making sure it wasn’t snagged on anything and flicking any trace of dirt from it at each obstacle revealing his cherishing your gift. A flash of red caught your attention making your smile grow causing Thrain’s curious glance around at your smile at nothing. Looking at the nearby trees you asked, “Tauriel?”

Thrain looked up at you as the red haired Elleth came into view poking her head out from behind the tree she hid behind cautiously looking you up and down asking,  _“How do you know that name?”_

Your smile grew seeing her fully before you,  _“It’s hard to explain. This is Thrain Son of Thror, fallen King of Erebor, and you can call me Tini. I was hoping we could have a word with your King?”_

Cautiously eyeing you again she lowered her blades with a soft exhale bowing her head to Thrain, “Prince Thrain Welcome to Greenwood, I’ll lead you to our King.”

You smiled at her again as she took in the details on your earrings while he said, “Thank you. I’ll be glad to see an old friend again.”

Moving to the side she allowed you forward as a group of blonde Elves joined you from their hiding places as you scanned the group she caught you biting your lip trying to hold back the pout you felt coming on at the absence of the Elven Prince then turned back again.

..

Widening again your smile grew as the front gate came into view, lowering your eyes again Thrain tapped your elbow offering his arm kindly making you giggle softly as he whispered, “I’m sure they’ll give you the full tour if you wish.”

The guards stole glances at you again wondering at your strange clothes and jewelry trailing you to the Throne Room door you had stopped at. Shifting your fingers along his thinly muscled bicep the doors shifted shut allowing Tauriel time to inform the King before you were finally welcomed inside.

Following the tall blonde in front of you your eyes locked on the rail-less walkway you were led across before the guards halted stopping your path near the Throne as the Elf King’s voice rang out above you, “Prince Train, Welcome to Greenwood. Your Son has spent a long time searching for you,” looking at Thrain your smile grew as he replied.

“Thank you for your welcome. It’s been a long time since we’ve spoken. It’s heart warming to speak to such an old friend again.”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed slightly eying the bag and swords strapped to your bag curiously, “That it is. Though I am curious who your companion is Prince Thrain.”

Turning your head his eyes widened as his lips parted along with the guards who hadn’t gotten a clear glance at you before as you smiled brightly while Thrain said, “This is Miss Tini, she rescued me. Led me through the forest until we met your guards.”

Standing Thranduil started his decent down the stairs approaching at an easy pace then halting at the foot of the stairs before saying in a questioning tone, “Miss Tini?” You nodded, “And you don’t go by any other name?” Taking a few steps closer noting your short stature against his.

“I’ve been told by Lord Elrond I bear a resemblance to my namesake,”

He cut you off, “Lady Luthien?”

You forced your smile back after it had dropped at Thrain’s arm tensing at the title, “My parents named me Tinuviel after my Grandmother, who was named for the original doomed lover herself. But everyone calls me Tini, or Tiny depending on how close they were to me.”

The Elf King’s eyes shifted between you two, “And yet you neglected to inform the Prince just who he was escorted by?”

A smirk slid across your face as you replied, “Your Son shares a name with another Legolas in your Kin’s past, did he inherit his titles and accomplishments as well or is it just to those who bear a resemblance, granted of course, if he doesn’t in fact bear a resemblance?”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed at you again, “You have her name and her face, who’s to say you aren’t her?”

“For one I haven’t made a strike at Morgoth, for two, my Mother wasn’t a Maiar, or shown any affection for me at all. Plus the giant glaring difference of not having even seen my Parents in 14 years since I was a child, but that was only because they visited me when I had a bad accident and they were gone before I woke up when the Doctors told them I wasn’t going to die, before that it had been four years for a drop in on my birthday. Not even mentioning the whole, ready to revoke eternity for the love of a Mortal bit.”

Stepping closer to you he eyed the swords in your bag drawing one revealing nearly half of the blade, “And yet you bear Gondolian blades. If not Luthien, then who are you?”

“I’m nobody of importance. Prince Thorin gifted me these blades, we found them in a Troll hoard before he left me in Rivendell.”

“Then how did you arrive here before him if he left before you?”

You shrugged, “Sheer dumb luck I suppose, plus I haven’t slept in over a week and following the river near Lothlorien probably kept me on a truer path than the one I assume Thorin’s taken.” Turning to face Thrain you said, “Sorry, but he is a bit rough with a map.”

Thrain chuckled softly saying, “Bit of a Durin weakness dear, nothing new to hear.”

Giggling you turned to the King who seemed slightly relieved and un-tensing as your eyes met his again, “So Lord Elrond and Celeborn will confirm your places in their Kingdoms if I send for confirmation?”

“Well, Lord Elrond I met but I merely passed along the borders of Lothlorien, though their March Warden Haldir ensured I made it safely through their lands.”

Thranduil nodded, “Prince Thrain, I will send word to your kin in the Iron Hills and ensure your safe travels. Miss Tini, however, you will remain my guest until your story is confirmed and I am satisfied enough as to your identity and intentions in my lands.” Turning he instructed you both to be escorted to the rooms he had ordered earlier as he slid your bags from your shoulder causing your lips to part, “I will be examining these as well.”

Exhaling you forced a smile back at him, “Do what you wish, There’s a journal and a locket in a small coin purse in the older bag, it was my Grandmother’s do what you want with everything else don’t break that. It’s all I have of hers.”

Nodding his head and eyeing you again when you followed the guards while Thrain grabbed your arm curling it around his bicep giving your hand a gentle pat saying, “Don’t you worry dear. He’ll release you soon. I know with a light like yours he couldn’t dream of harming you.”

“I suppose it’s merely his curiosity. I assume it’s something like the several times your Durin has returned to you.”

Thrain chuckled softly patting your hand again, “Though my Dear, he knew from the start who he was. In the least you’re her Granddaughter.”

.

Your room was immaculate, grand and massive leading to your early removal of your boots wishing not to touch anything so you wouldn’t soil the clean surfaces. Moving to the windowsill you removed your jacket laying it inside out to sit down on looking out at the stars after snapping off a scraggly branch tapping against the window pane. Listening as Thrain eased himself onto the bed in the room beside yours over the guards blocking your door that had been locked behind you as more filed in outside your window blocking your view. Exhaling your fingers rose to pull your ponytail free so you could run your fingers through it closing your eyes trying to calm yourself with thoughts of your Grandmother as the click of another door closing nearby sounded out.  _How am I supposed to get him to trust me._  Sliding your fingers over the stick absently.

..

Walking into his rooms Thranduil walked into his bedroom setting the bags on the empty table along the wall pulling out item after item. First his fingers found your still wet clothes drawing his eyes to furrow as he dug through the pockets, refolded and stacked them before digging through the other dirt coated replacements. 

Empty pockets, random tubes with small lids all filled with wax smelling like fruit, a comb, broken hair clip, journals that he set to the side along with the coin purse you had mentioned. Leaving only another leather folded pouch, pulling at the fold his eyes scanned curiously wondering if he’d broken it only to relax at the hidden pockets contained behind the metal snapping button. Small cards and colorful paper with portraits and numbers all in some strange script with another jingling pouch with strange coins. A small portrait behind a card drew his eye, you and an older twin with a legendary scar across the elder’s cheek parted his lips,  _No, not Luthien. But kin none the less. Why is she here?_

Snapping it together again he set it aside to raise the small hard rectangle with yellow and green dots over the black back that drew his eye from the bag. Turning it his fingers slid over the metal raised ovals that he took turns hitting before flinching as the front lit up revealing a small flashing rectangle before it died again. Try after try he kept hitting it without success at being able to replicate the reaction again. 

Exhaling he set it with the others before finding only a few random bits of ribbon and a pouch of pencils and wax colored sticks, examining each of them before claiming his seat lifting the first of the journals. Settling back his leg rested across the other gently easing the tight cover back, timidly flipping the first few pages before gripping the sides of the pages to quickly flip through the rest seeing the empty state of the book until he landed on a note intricately placed on the page reading,  _“I await in wonder imagining your future creations, Your eternal friend, Lindir”_

_ Lindir. Hmm. _  Shitting the book he set it aside eyeing that books twin and collected it, easing back again then flipping it open and eyeing the strange drawings.  _Glowing trees in Dwarf Halls. Piles of ash and a skeleton army. Birds, butterflies…then Thrain…_

Blank pages again left a stirring curiosity through the Elf King as he skimmed over the same dedication on the inner cover before claiming the larger journal worn with age. Page by page the intricate drawings caused his lips to part as he noted the known and unknown subjects before he landed on one of him. Seated on his bed with a smile in a simple shirt over baggy pants bearing a wrapped Infant he was cooing at while the hand curled around his fingers. 

It wasn’t his room, his clothes but the sentiment behind it, the hours you must have spent on it, something about it warmed his heart. Flipping through again Thorin was next, shirtless though with a tattoo he would never bear, a Raven facing the wrong way across his chest rather than his shoulders bearing two Children across his chest. Followed by, who he assumed to be, the rest of the Durin clan then Legolas with Tauriel in one after with one of the Durins surrounded by Children.

Strange landscapes followed with a few strange smiling faces mixed with more of your Grandmother. Each image filled him with a brief knowledge of who you could be followed by more images of the same Dwarves and Legolas with the last ten pages covered in varying sketches of the Elf King. On his Elk, his throne, randomly in gardens and the last few dancing with extra care taken into detailing his face and eyes.  _Somehow she knows us, our world, but how?_ Ending with two pages of scattered sketches in Rivendell including one of Lindir.

Holding onto your journals he set your belongings back into the bags leaving your clothes he called a guard in to have them taken to be cleaned along with your swords before collecting the coin purse to open it and timidly draw out the white gold locket shaped as an owl coated in diamonds and onyx stones on the front. Opening it carefully his eyes landed on a man nearly the twin of Dior, Luthien’s only known Son beside a woman bearing a nose similar to yours that must be your Mother. Returning the locket to the pouch he noticed the small key inside turning his eyes to the last thickly wrapped journal with a solid lock on it.

Raising it the key eased in the lock to open and hesitating wondering if he should open it before finding his fingers had already flicked the cover back. More of the strange script mingled with passages in Quenya, Khuzdul and Sindar were scrawled across the pages along with several images ranging back to the Years of the Trees.  _This must be the Grandmother’s journal_. 

Stopping again, his face was on the page as a child in the background near his Families’ shop alongside his Parents. Minutes he lingered on their faces remembering that day, seeing Luthien there, how differently she carried herself. Flipping again his hope for more on that day were dashed landing him with only more on her life’s journey ending with a shift to more landscapes like yours after Namo’s symbol at the start of the page.

_ Their mortal lives must have ended and sent them there. _

Skimming through he focused on the sketches and sheets with burned in images of you growing in her arms making him smile until he got to the last pages added in folded, refolded, crumpled then straightened and tear stained. All in words he couldn’t understand but each word driving a pain he knew closer to the surface, all those images, all of you two, none with your Parents and just this, a simple tear stained sheet coated in butterflies with a signature at the bottom. 

_ Her goodbye. _  Turning his head barely in time as his tears slid down his cheeks, another warm streak slid down through a trembling breath as his lip quivered and he shut the book re-locking it and adding it inside the bag after he wiped his cheeks. Shutting his eyes he rubbed his face sniffling at the memories trying to flood back only lowering them as a gentle tap came to the back of one of his hands. Opening his eyes they widened as he scanned the room with an open mouth eyeing the glowing bright blue butterflies flowing in from the open door to his rooms as a guard entered with a timid smile and bowed his head, “My King, there are butterflies in the Castle.”

He nodded, “I can see that. Where are they coming from?”

“Lady Luthien’s door.”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed as he walked to the open doorway and saw for himself the butterflies flying through the thick wooden door as another guard called for him drawing him towards an overlook facing the front gates after saying, “She does not leave her room!” The sight dropping his jaw even lower at the side of his Son wearing the same expression alongside the guards. 

Moving closer his hands rested on the railing watching the swarms of butterflies flying over the forest that was now shifting and shaking free their darkened bark with loud groans as the shrieks of the fleeing Spiders filled the castle while The King mentally called for each of his guards to return to the gates and for them to be sealed. The castle darkened as the openings sealed them in at his order as the last of the already fled guards were accounted for inside before he turned around running his hand over his mouth.

Legolas, “Ada, what’s happening?”

His eyes met his Sons, turning his head, “Miss Tini is doing something, the butterflies are coming from her door.”

Legolas, “I thought she was locked in.”

“She is, they’re coming through the door.” Walking away as Legolas followed after to see for himself, dropping his jaw lower when he did. Exhaling Thranduil approached the door unlocking it and swinging the door open with a stern gaze watching as you stood on a chair with a poorly crafted paint brush apparently including a snippet of your hair, with a small plate of crushed blueberries in your open palm adding yet another butterfly to the wall over the green canopy you had somehow managed to paint. 

Each stroke drew out the colors resembling a watercolor style you had intended making, his eyes searched the creations before looking at you again finally understanding Lindir’s inscription. Drawing in a breath as Legolas allowed a butterfly to land on his finger Thranduil cleared his throat, “Just what are you doing?”

You turned with a giggle at his growing dazed expression under his twitching eyebrow, “Proving a point, well two actually.”

“And those would be?”

“For one, in all the records the infamous Lady Luthien never was recording doing this.”

“And the second?”

“That you can trust me, should you ever choose to.” His brow raised as you smirked at him, “When you’re done investigating me that is.”

His eyes scanned over the wall at the intricately detailed portrait before looking at the guards standing inside inspecting the last of the butterflies coming from the painting leaving only the fading trees as the wall went back to normal, “Kindly have someone fetch art supplies for Miss Tini here before she coats the entire room with berries.” He turned to walk out after nodding his head at you, “Miss Tini,” but stopped after you spoke.

“I think I’m going to add you to the list of people who get to call me Tiny.”

“Excuse me?”

Your smirk returned as you said, “One thing you need to know about me, there’s a method to my madness. So you get to call me Tiny. Main point being you have no choice but to be nice to me then, not that you’re rude, past the whole imprisonment thing. But with your size if you go around yelling at me you’re going to have to say my name and if you’re yelling all they’re going to see is all of you yelling at little old me calling me Tiny.”

He couldn’t help but struggle against the smirk fighting onto his face as Legolas snorted and covered his mouth trying to hold in his chuckles before he lowered it and said, “That is a brilliant plan actually.”

You smiled larger at him through a giggle, “See, there’s a method.” Shifting your eyes back to the stunned King who promptly walked out after he said, “I’m not calling you Tiny.”

Giggling again you waited until he walked through the door to say, “Oh, you’ll come around Dew Drop, pleasant dreams.”

The doors shut behind him as his shoulders tensed hearing Legolas snort again repeating under his breath as the King eyed the stunned guards stuck between trying not to laugh and turning away with their mouths still hanging open. The King returned to his room closing the door exhaling and walking over to stretch out on his bed with a soft groan into the thick sheets as he heard Legolas’ muffled laughter break free next door then die as he shut his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Your door opened again to another guard bowing his head to you while two Elves entered leaving a stack of painting and drawing supplies on the empty table in your room. Again they bowed their heads and went back to their normal duties leaving you to examine the supplies. Grabbing one of the pencils and tapped it on the first blank page after laying your coat inside out on the chair beside the table to keep it clean. Glancing around the room you exhaled trying to fight the spiking insecurity it brought at what would happen when you were sent packing when he learned that you were merely a doppelganger and no one of importance. 

Dropping your eyes again you remembered your home, feeling the same swirling feeling under your skin as you sketched it, not lifting your eyes from the page until it was complete, not even over the growing chatter and the opening and closing doors from the hall around you followed by racing steps. Raising your pencil you smiled sliding it behind your ear noting the details of your home before you had realized where you’d drawn it. Squarely in the hall outside the Throne Room it was parked, your smile dimmed as the voices of the Prince and King drew closer, stuck in some unintelligible conversation before your door was opened again revealing the King drawing in a shaky breath.

Walking closer to you he drew back his rage as best as he could reaching out his hand to lift the book in front of you, eye the drawing and set it down on the table again as he asked, “What exactly is this?” Tapping the page with his fingers.

“My home.”

His brows rose, “This is your home?”

Legolas, “But it’s so small.”

You locked eyes with the King who’s eyes had yet to leave yours, “Not everyone can afford to live in a castle. Honestly I didn’t even think it would work.”

Thranduil stepped back a step holding out his hand, “Perhaps you should examine it to see if it made it safely.”

You giggled standing up on your own grabbing the book, unsure if you should take his hand and watching as he curled it with a faint tremble before resting it back at his side while they and the four guards trailing them led you to the Throne Room. The King’s eyes flashed forward between his lingering glances at you through the long walk down. Reaching the hall the vast number of guards circling the grey paneled mobile home with a pale green door that parted for your group as you approached. 

Waiting at the side of it Thranduil watched as you gently tapped your boot against a small lever then catching the set of steps that broke free, that you lowered to the floor carefully before climbing to the door sliding your fingers under the long chain around your neck drawing out your house key and unlocked it. Sliding your key back under your vest you opened the door and walked inside  turning to give the King a quick smile, “You can come in if you like, might have to watch your head though, not sure how tall you are.” Turning again to sit on the daybed below the window across from the door.

Thranduil eyed the house drawing in a breath before he climbed the three steps and walked inside cautiously straightening up again noticing the few inches between his crown and the ceiling moving through the single room, eyeing the shelves coated in books, the easel beside a small desk before he opened the only door in the place finding canned food. Turning around he shifted allowing his Son to eye the contents while he stepped closer to you, “This is your home? It’s one room. Bedroom I could understand, but where is your kitchen, bath?”

You smiled back, “The grill is on the floor in the pantry and the lot I parked my home in had a public bath the camp shared, this is the bed room, this carpeted area, and that’s my art studio on your right and,” You pointed to the closet across from you, “That’s my closet over there.”

Thranduil nodded eyeing it again, “Is this, large, where you’re from?”

You giggled, “Not even close. Mobile homes are considered some of the lowest form of living arrangements above being homeless. But it’s mine.” Thranduil’s lips parted, “I told you I’m not anything close to a Princess, I had to have three jobs just to afford this.”

Standing again Thranduil eyed the barely 20 x 10 house then you again and watched as you moved to your closet as Tauriel stepped inside glancing at Legolas eyeing one of your boxes of cookies, taking one out and sniffing it before taking a bite and looking at his Father who raised his brow at him, “You’re eating her food?”

Giggling softly Thranduil turned back to look at you as you said, “Help yourselves. Oooh, my brownies, I gotta eat those. You don’t mind if I take my clothes upstairs do you?” Looking up at the King who watched as you knelt down to draw a square tin from the bottom shelf, stood and turned before opening the lid and pulling out a brownie and taking a bite before offering the tin to the curious King. Eyeing your smile he dropped his eyes to the tin before accepting one of them with a soft thanks before claiming a bite followed by an impressed glance at the taste as you said, “I’m glad they kept up. Made them the night before I showed up here.” He raised a brow at you, “I had a job interview that morning, I bake when I’m nervous.”

He eyed the two trunks you had referred to as your closet between the tall stacks of books, turning to the guards outside asking, “Would you kindly take the Princess’ trunks upstairs to her room?” The pair nodded and walked inside taking a glance around before claiming the trunks, smiling as you thanked them before you looked back at the King finishing his brownie as he eyed one of the books from one of the stacks along the wall then asked you, “You read all these books?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Skimming through the books he sighed before saying, “I’ll need to look through these as well.”

Giggling softly you asked, “You’re really going to read all of them?”

His eyes met yours, “There’s not that many.”

You nodded turning around to lift the top to the daybed revealing another set of trunks filled with books before walking to the counters around the pantry opening the doors revealing even more books making the King’s eyes go wider before you hopped to kneel on the end of the counter to pull the drawstring sliding the curtain back to the small loft revealing even more along with your hidden artwork before you knelt down before you hopped to the ground smiling at him, “When my Grandmother passed I couldn’t afford her home and the only thing that the bank didn’t auction off was our library, but honestly it’s the only thing I really wanted from the house.”

“Bank?”

“Oh ya, they’re in charge of my world’s currency. My Grandmother owed money on the house and they decided to take it rather than allow me to try and work to keep it.”

“How large was her house?”

You drew in a breath walking to the chest drawing out a scrapbook, flipping it open and stopping on a picture of you in the front yard and showed it to him, “Probably the size of the room you let me stay in. Not a castle in my world, middle class I suppose.”

He eyed the scrapbook carefully flipping through the book mumbling, “If there are any more of these I want those as well.”

You giggled opening your sketch book causing his eyes to lock onto it before two trunks appeared before you that you opened, “If this works how I hope it does, all the books should fit, and the other is for the food.”

Tauriel and Legolas helped the two guards that slipped inside to help you load up all the books before helping you with the food as the King stood at your desk flipping through the scrapbook with a soft smile watching you grow alongside your Grandparents as he finished the last few brownies then looked at you when he reached the end of the book. He watched as you closed the second trunk and added three more scrapbooks to the desk drawing a smirk from him as he asked, “How do you make these portraits?”

Opening the drawer in the desk you pulled out your Polaroid camera saying, “Smile.” His brow rose as you raised it and snapped the picture making him blink at the giant bright light making his eyes see dots before seeing you shaking it and handing it to him, “Camera, only have five shots left.”

His eyes dropped to the image curiously tapping it and flipping it over before looking at you again as you slid it back in the drawer as he pocketed it. Grabbing your books the guards entered claiming those trunks as well taking your book trunk up to the King’s room while the other was taken to yours as Legolas grabbed the box of cookies from earlier and followed you outside. When they had all cleared out of your house you folded the stairs back up and stepped back raising your sketch book again sensing the King peering over your shoulder as you sketched a small comic of it shrinking down to your hip level and added a rope to the front hitch before looking at the metal vase tucked under your arm. A collective gasp and bows were drawn up again as the building shrank before them and stopped at the size you’d meant it to causing a smirk to form on your face while you glanced back at the King saying, “Now I can keep it with me for when you kick me out.”

His brow rose as you grabbed the rope lifting the front end of the house as he replied, “I would never kick you anywhere for any reason. If you enjoy it here you’re welcome to stay.” His eyes dropped to the metal vase again before asking, “Would you like some flowers for your vase?”

His eyes met yours causing a sting in his chest at the pain he saw you trying to mask across your face and in your eyes. Forcing a smile you replied, “This is my Grandmother.”

His eyes dropped again then met yours slightly wider, “Excuse me?”

You exhaled, “Where I’m from it costs thousands to bury someone. Cremation is more affordable so my Grandmother left me instructions to do that and find a place to spread her ashes around the roots under a sapling.”

Legolas, “Thousands?”

You nodded, “Ten minimum just for most coffins, the burial plots are nearly twice as much for the cemetery I spoke to.”

The Elves around you eyed the urn under your arm with pained expressions as Thranduil said, “If you’re,” Swallowing dryly he continued, “Later, if you wish, I can show you through our burial grounds if you wish. If you feel she’d be at peace here any spot you wish we would assist you in following her burial wishes.”

He tried to force a small smile that dropped when his eyes met yours seeing the tears trying to fill your eyes, “How, how much would that cost?”

Parting his lips he stepped forward, “Not a thing. Your Grandmother deserves a proper burial in a place that allows her to rest peacefully.”

“But, nothing?”

“We don’t charge for burials or marking stones, loss of life is nothing to profit off of and it’s disrespectful to those we’ve lost.”

Nodding again he gave you another pained glance trying to hold back his own floodgates of pain from lost ones while he led you back up to your room while all the images of you and her through your life feeling an attachment to her already through his brief yet intimate look into your lives. Following you inside and watching as you parked the house along the bare wall of the closet beside your trunks and came back into the room eyeing the surfaces before setting your Grandmother’s urn next to the window. Turning back around you spotted the King still watching you as you moved to set the sketch book back to the table beside your gifted art supplies, “You really didn’t have to offer me this massive room, if you need it for someone else-.”

A partial smirk slid across his lips, “We rarely have guests, and as a-.”

You pointed at his breaking his words, “Don’t say Princess,” His eyes narrowed in a playful glare, opening his mouth again before you added, “Or Lady.”

“As an Elleth of your standing you have earned a place in the Royal Wing.”

You fired a playful glare back mumbling, “Elleth of my standing…Oh yes, flat broke Elleth without a job that can somehow magically create and transport things with my art. Oh yes, imprisoned stranger with a magic book, great standing.” Claiming the seat at the table beside you.

His fingers tightened around the scrapbooks he was holding, “Better than you realize apparently.” Moving closer he set the books down asking, “How exactly did you find out you could control or create using your art?”

“Just sketched in Rivendell, added some flowers and vines and they sprouted from nowhere. Gave Lindir a bit more entertainment than usual seeing which flowers I could make appear.”

He smirked pulling out the extra chair at the table sitting down, grabbing the top scrapbook and gently opened it causing you to smirk at him while you eyed the smirking Prince who claimed another of the chairs still snacking on the cookies as you grabbed your sketch book and sketched up the Price eating his cookies with a copy of a hat from Pirates of the Caribbean on top of his head. Blinking his eyes met yours with a smirk of is own before he and his Father inspected the hat before he placed it back on his head happily returning to his new snacks before you set the book back on the table to shift your chair beside the King’s to fill him in on the stories behind a few of the pictures.

..

Hours had passed and the King and Prince’s eyes were both locked on you in a similarly dazed look with smiles locked on their faces as you got lost in one of the stories breaking off onto a tangent and spilling out thousands of pages worth of information you’d read about in your studies for your now useless astronomy degree. Halfway through your spilling about Saturn his expression broke the speech drawing a flashing smile onto your face through your hand raising to brush your hair behind your ear, “Sorry, I sort of got lost there didn’t I?”

Blinking again the ache in his lungs finally reminded him to breathe as the glow from your enthuised rambling slowly dimmed until he said, “No apology needed. Saturn, you were talking about its rings? Keep going.”

Your eyes narrowed, “You don’t mind?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up, “We don’t have anything like that here, but you would be hard pressed to find an Elf here unwilling to hear about anything to do with stars or their distant Cousins. Keep going.”

His smirk grew as you eyed them curiously before starting up again, timidly at first then easing back into your same glowing ramble as before filled with them asking more questions. Eventually having to bring your trunk of books into the room to lay them out on your bed allowing the curious pair to hungrily eye the dozens of books you had on the subject as you delved further into the celestial bodies they were drawn to. 

The hard knock on your door brought the King’s attention to your door to the guard holding the letter that had just arrived from Elrond making his enthused smile shift into a full smirk accepting it with a soft thanks to the leaving guard. Flicking it open blindly as he turned his eyes back to the book before you, unknowingly pressing back against your side not noticing his hair falling over his back again. Lowering his eyes he skimmed over the letter briefly before sliding it back in his pocket unable to focus on it and returning back to your answering Legolas’ questions on the book of constellations.

Thranduil, “So you have a degree in this?”

You nodded, “This and meteorology, um, the science behind weather mostly. Another reason my Parents didn’t hang around. Everyone was expecting me to follow them in Marine Biology,” Your eyes locked with the confused pair before saying, “Um, that’s the study of the creatures in the ocean.” They both gave impressive nods, “They’re two of the top in that field. Bit disappointed when I wanted to study the stars and planets.”

Legolas, “Can’t see why not. You’ve obviously spent years studying all of this.”

Thraduil, “I know here at least among our kin your knowledge of this will be greatly prized.”

You smirked again lowering your eyes to the books then back to the yawning King making you roll your eyes and give him a gentle push, “Off to bed Dew Drop before you drop here.”

He smirks at you with a soft chuckle as he stood alongside his Son, “Dew Drop again?”

You nodded, “Mhmm, friends give each other nicknames, so feel free to call me Tiny.”

Narrowing his eyes as his smirk grew he replied, “I’m not calling you Tiny.” Starting the walk around your bed towards the door.

“You know you will. Keep denying it but you’ll cave. Pleasant dreams Dew Drop.” His head turned to glance back at you taking in your position propped backwards resting on your hands with a smirk crossing your legs dangling off the bed causing him to trail his eyes over you before forcing himself to turn back.

Replying, “I will think of a nickname for you Princess.”

You giggled again, “No, you’ll cave.”

Making Legolas chuckle as he shut the door behind them as he said, “You know she’s right.”

Thranduil eyed his Son, “Get some sleep Little Leaf.”

Legolas chuckled patting him on the back shifting his voice to a softer tone mimicking your voice barely above a whisper, “Pleasant dreams Dew Drop.” Making his Father chuckle and roll his eyes then turn to his room as Legolas did the same.

…

The door closed and you set the books back in your trunk before turning to your clothes trunk with a giddy hop, removing your boots and grabbing a pair of clean underwear, shorts and your favorite sweater along with the soaps you’d stashed in the trunk before exploring your bath. Walking closer to the hot spring fed tub you mumbled, “At least my homemade soaps won’t hurt anything here.” Stripping your layers and slipping inside to scrub and soak in the tub then climb out and dry off with the towels stacked on the shelves along the wall. Wringing out your hair you wrapped the towel around your body then used another to dry your hair between the times you brushed through it before finishing drying your body and dressing and glancing around before you found the basket for the used towels. 

Bunching up your dirty clothes you put them in the basket the guards had brought for them in your closet and headed to your bed, blowing out the lit lanterns running your fingers through your hair as you climbed on the bed and laid out curling around one of the pillows with a content sigh. Sliding into a deep sleep your body relaxed leaving you tossed back between four scenarios, each more insane than the last leaving you oblivious to the knock that sounded on your door.

Sighing your dark curls shifted at your next slumbering exhale while a timid redhead poked her head into the room with a growing smile spotting you in the softly lit room lying across the bed. Moving closer she eyed your long legs before her eyes shifted to your covered face before she gently tapped your shoulder drawing a grumble from you blinking your eyes open to land on her smiling face through a roll onto your back. “Sorry, what did I miss?”

She smiled larger, “King Thranduil asked me to escort you to breakfast.”

Drawing in a breath she watched you grumble rubbing your face then awkwardly stretch revealing a patch of skin on your hip with a marked design on it she’d only caught a flash of before you sat up and crawled to the end of the bed saying, “Alright. After you.”

Her smirk grew noting the inches you’d shrunk without your boots while she took in the large grey sweater drooping lazily over you revealing a thin yellow strap over your bared shoulder and merely an inch too short to cover your green shorts. Sliding your fingers through your hair still lazily blinking your eyes flashing brief smiles at the Elves you passed along the way.

Entering the dining room you missed the smirk Tauriel had watching the Elven Lords taking in your sleeping clothes with stunned expressions until you’d claimed your seat. Glancing at the pair you eyed their clothes and properly in place appearances with a sigh before rubbing your face again and mumbling, “Sorry, I’ll go change.”

Thranduil quickly fired back as you went to stand, “Not a problem, wear what you’re comfortable in.”

Turning your head you greeted Thrain, who was just every bit as asleep as you were close to being, in another set of clothes you had drawn up for him, while he claimed the seat at your side before saying, “Seems I missed quite a bit of commotion last night.”

You giggled before covering your face with your sleeve coated hand then brushed your hair back behind your ear to say, “That would be my fault. A bit of butterflies, and the trees waking before I managed to make my house appear. Ruffled more than a few feathers.”

Thranduil lowered his glass of juice, “About the forest, our first round of patrols showed you managed to cast out our spider infestation and brighten the trees by waking them.”

“Hope the Spiders didn’t head into another group’s lands.”

Thranduil smirked, “Celeborn said the Spiders were knocked into the river by the trees outside their borders and were carried away, never made it to Lothlorien. Oh, and Lord Elrond and Celeborn are headed for a visit. Lindir and Haldir too I presume.”

You smirked noting the tensing in his jaw saying their names, “Sounds like fun. It’d be interesting to see what you’re like all together.”

His brow rose, “Meaning?”

“Just wondering if you’ll let loose or stay your same serious bunch.”

He smirked again with a soft chuckle, “Oh, and after breakfast I can show you around our lands if you wish.” Noting your smile growing he said, “Let me guess, sounds like fun?”

You giggled again, “It does.”

Through the meal his eyes kept shifting to you watching as you helped yourself at his insisting before returning to your room, pulling on your favorite jeans, long socks, boots and a tank top and pulled your hair back in a long ponytail joining him catching his curious glance over your figure hugging clothes. Halfway through your tour Thranduil turned in a small circle after stopping to speak with a messenger looking for you in a slight panic until he spotted you seated cross legged on the ground leaning forward whispering to a bunny timidly hopping closer to you. Walking to your side he exhaled slowly in relief then watching as you sat up with a disappointed sigh looking up at him as the bunny hopped away at his approach, “You scared it.”

He smiled softly eyeing the bush it had hopped away, “I apologize. When we walk back through we can grab some fruit and they’ll come back.” Offering his hand and watching as you uncurled your legs and timidly accepted it and let him help pull you to your feet and give you a softer smile when you drew your hand back to adjust your jeans and tank top covering your back and sides again. Resting his hand back along his side he asked, “You like rabbits?”

You smiled, “We don’t have any back home, big city and all that, not much green anywhere for any animals. Always wanted one though.”

He smirked again motioning his hand for you to continue, “I’ll speak with them then, make sure they know your presence is a welcome one.” You giggled again making his smirk grow, “What?”

Your eyes met his with a playful smirk, “Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood the Great, and King of the Bunnies.” Giggling again as he let out a soft laugh.

He raised a finger to his lips whispering, “Yes, but that’s our little secret.” Firing off a smirk of own lowering his hand again and turning to continue the tour.

…

Halfway through your day of tours Thranduil led you, as promised to their burial grounds, the greenest and most ethereal portion of their lands you’d seen, filled with trees draped with markers on each with small trinkets and statues twisted between the roots as he said, “I’m not sure what your kin does for burials but your Grandmother’s wishes sound familiar to ours, laying ours to rest among saplings or young blossoms. It seems she knew more about our ways than the rest of your kin presume to, and, forgive my opinion, but it seems she might have know you’d be sent here. Leaving you with the journal, those books and those wishes. Perhaps when she passed she asked for your transfer here from Eru and Mandos.”

You smiled up at him, “That’s a kind thing to say. She would certainly do something like that to keep me safe. Who knows, Elves get sent back all the time, maybe she’ll pop back up one day too.”

His smile grew, “If she does I look forward to meeting her.” You eyed the grounds again as he stepped closer to say, “Give it some thought, if it feels right here let me know we’ll help you choose the right sapling as well as the perfect spot.” You nodded again.

“I’ll think about it.” His smile grew again as he led you back to the Royal Wing before he went to a late meeting leaving you in Thrain’s company.

…

Sliding back in bed again you’d curled again around the same pillow, though this time under the blankets, sliding the large sweater back down over you laying out enjoying the relaxing and trying to sleep even though you didn’t need it in your new Elven form. Relenting you finally rose to take a stroll around the kingdom returning to the same gardens and watching the nocturnal flowers blooming brightly around you as you absently hummed to yourself. Morning’s first light broke your mind’s endless wandering daze bringing the large chest you were about to crash into to your attention. Glancing up your fingers tightened over the tops of your folded arms before you smiled at the Elf King as he asked, “Are you alright?”

You nodded, “Yes, couldn’t sleep, I can stay in my room the next time it happens though if you want.”

He smirked motioning his hand to the side, “Wander the gardens to your hearts desire, I’ll show you to breakfast.”

You gasped softly causing his head to jerk to face yours before relaxing again as you said, “They couldn’t find me in the room could they? I’m so sorry if you went to look for me.”

He smiled again, “No, no one was sent for you. The table isn’t even set yet, I was on a walk myself. The outer woods near Amon Lanc, our old Kingdom is green again, and there’s been sightings of our former castle restored. I’m guessing we have you to thank for that as well.”

“It’s where I found Thrain.”

His eyes met yours making his smile grow, “Thank you. You’ve managed more in two days than I have in centuries. Perhaps we could take you on a tour of the old castle today, sound like fun?”

You giggled making his smile grow as your large smile lingered as you turned forward again after saying, “It does.”

..

Leading you through the forest with your spot firmly gripping the Princes’ sides on the back of his horse you tried to listen to the King and his stories about their former Kingdom as he led the way on his Elk through the mild panic attack your first ride on a horse had brought out of you. The tour through the castle had brought an unexpected departure from the King and Prince who left you with the two guards as the other five went with them towards Lothlorien to aid the Elves there. Eying the pair curiously they walked you back to the horses before a cry coming from deeper in the forest drew them away from you. Suddenly the reigns to the tallest brown horse were carelessly laid across your hand as they climbed on the other and raced off.

Watching the pair disappear you slid your fingers along the reigns adjusting your tank top lower around your middle looking up at the massive creature as your pulse spiked asking in Elvish,  _“You wouldn’t happen to know how to get back to the castle would you?”_

A bobbing of the horses’ head came with his soft voice entering in your mind,  _“Yes, I’ll get us back safely.”_

Turning back to the path you took the first step drawing a curious glance over you wondering why you hadn’t climbed on his saddle and why you were so nervous before taking his, joining your side as you said,  _“Lead away.”_

As the path closed in around you the slower pace brought more to your attention and Norro did the best he could to answer your questions before he sped into a ramble of his own sharing all the stories he could think of as he led you through the more reliable yet far more meandering pathway back again.

…

Hours had passed and Thranduil among his group arrived at the gate spotting the pair of Guards riding up, with an injured guard holding on behind the one in the back, curiously then back to the forest behind them with a stern expression, “Where is the Princess?”

They both said, “Tanu was injured, we left her with Norro. He should have brought her here safely.”

Thranduil clenched his jaw turning his head to the guards at the gate who shook their heads, “The last we saw of the Princess was with you Your Majesty.” Exhaling in a near growl his Elk charged back into the forest as his guards followed, fanning out in search of you.

Scanning through the trees the Elk stopped causing the King to look at the back of his head until he realized what he had stopped at. A familiar giggle echoed through the trees drawing a slow pace from the Elk as he trailed it until he found you with your head thrown back mid laugh, loud and shamelessly tear stained before the escaping squeak escaping before your hands covered your mouth as the laughter died alongside the snickering horse at your side. An Elk pausing before you caused you to wipe your cheeks and eye it curiously before the King came walking around his side, fighting against the numbing effect your smile and laugh had on his body. Ducking under his antlers crossing the distance to you eyeing you and your horse.

“Is he injured?”

You shook your head, “No, Norro here was just showing me the hidden humming waterfall.” Your hand timidly rose to stroke the side of his face before he gently rubbed it against your face making you giggle again bringing the King’s smile back as your enthused smile returned while you continued, “Then we got side tracked by a squirrel and a raccoon helped us get some apples. It was really nice, back home all you hear about raccoons is they’re vicious and should be avoided at all costs. A pleasantly surprising encounter.”

He eyed the pair of you as he asked, “If I may, why didn’t you simply ride back when the guards left you?”

You giggled awkwardly, “Riding behind Legolas was the first time I’d even touched a horse let alone seen one up close.” Causing his lips to part as the shocked guards glanced at each other, “I grew up on an island, all our transport is pedal powered, nowhere near enough room for horses anywhere. Besides I enjoyed the walk, and I eat nearly 12 times a day I’d probably be really heavy.”

Moving closer to you your mind went blank as his smirk grew through his hands grasping your hips and easily lifting you to the saddle before helping you ease your right leg over the knot on the front and sliding your boots into the stirrups. “You weigh barely anything at all, just sit back, hold the reigns, Norro will handle the rest. We’ll take a slow pace.”

Nodding at him his smile grew eyeing your still slightly scared expression as he guided Norro towards his Elk that he climbed back on remaining at your side eyeing you waiting for you to relax, finally smiling as you did when you asked, “Did you know Norro’s Father is the head of the heard of steeds?”

Thranduil glanced at Norro then back to you with a deepening smile, “No I did not. What else have you learned today?” His eyes turned back to you watching as your enthused smile returned as you replayed each of your facts before Norro repeated his stories that the other horses joined in adding their own making all the Elves in your group smile larger, especially the King as your loud laugh was brought out several more times stirring his own loud laughs through the countless others. All the while bringing the fact there was a deeper beauty under your obviously stunning outward appearance, one wrapped around and endlessly hungry burning flame thirsting for knowledge that sparked a long since sense of wonder in him and his Kin who had witnessed it in you.

…

Days passed leaving you to wandering the library scouring through countless books leading to the stunned librarians sending reports to the King at your missed meals of your clearing through two of the massive book cases already. This news led the King to moving the meals to you, setting them up at your tables and even inviting the council members to the lunches at their refusal to let the meetings end. 

Meetings that surely ended anyways as his eyes peered over your shoulders through a not so subtle lean leaving him nearly resting against your side before asking how you were enjoying the book. This latest rant came when he’d managed to bring you to one of the meetings to share a bit more detail on the astronomy topic as you clutched the latest book you’d found. Smiling at the group through the lesson your eyes shifted back to the King as he tapped the book drawing the eyes of a Council Member to widen reading the cover. “How are you liking it?”

Your eyes rolled back through an excited gasp, “Oh, it’s incredible,” the shocked Council member’s lips parted as you delved deeper into the review leading the King to saying, “I’ll have to borrow it then. Add it to my piles tonight when you’ve finished it.”

Shifting to the left your eyes wandered for the source of the soft whisper, “You read my book?”

Your smile grew finding the timid Elleth looking at you before you asked, “You wrote this? It’s incredible, the scene with Manmut and Ette near the water fall just left me in tears,” Making her smile grow, “Do you have any more books?”

She nodded, “I’ve written twelve more.”

Your eyes widened making hers light up as her smile grew, “Can I read them?”

Her smile grew sheepishly replying, “I’ll bring them to you tomorrow.” Making your smile grow before you eyed the rest of the Council then back to the smiling King before you said, “Sorry, distracted the group again.”

He chuckled softly, “No you didn’t, and no need for an apology.”

..

Night had fallen leaving you with legs curled up in the seat beside the King in his private study as he eyed the days notes from the meetings among the attached files. Aimlessly your pencil tapped the blank page before you making your fingers slide to the tip then rise to flip it and do the same the other way as your eyes locked on the teacup before you. Glancing up at the sudden tapping Thranduil eyed your blank expression and fixed gaze before a spark slid through your eyes and a smirk formed drawing your hand to fix around the pencil properly before you sketched. Line by line his eyes widened noticing what you’d sketched, bringing his lips to part looking up at the teacup from your sketch through the echoing roars coming from Erebor as a light appeared forming into the glowing beside the teacup.

Once dimmed the perked up and wriggling form of Smaug curled as he tried to retreat through a growl at you both, “What sort of witchcraft is this?”

Raising the sketch you said, “I sketched this, and-.”

Your words broke as a small lick of fire shot out from him singing the drawing earning a gasp from you as Thranduil scowled while Smaug said, “I do not care how you did it witch you return me to my Mountain or so help me!!” 

Drawing in another breath a flame grew in his mouth then was promptly snuffed out as you pinched his mouth shut pointing at him as you said, “One, I am not a witch, two, that was just plain rude! And because of you burning the sketch no matter how many times I try to draw you back it won’t work. You’re stuck this way now and it’s all your own fault. So you have two options, either you behave and I keep the Dwarves from tearing your little wings off and squashing you or I let you out of the castle and you can fend for yourself. Just think on that before you try setting anything else on fire.” Releasing his mouth hearing him muttering as he coiled in a tight circle behind your stack of books as Thrain and a group of guard rushed into the King’s room shouting about the Dragon.

Thrain, “The Dragon!! He’s awoken!”

Thranduil turned to the new arrivals who all said the same before he replied, “Yes he has.” Shifting his eyes back to you as you lifted the dragon, now the size of a small kitten, not counting the tail, neck or wings drawing gasps from the group at his hiss and curling his hands around your fingers while you said, “Had a thought, worked better than I imagined it would.”

Thrain eyed the hissing creature with a fixed scowl, “And he won’t shift back?”

“No, he burned the drawing. If I would have he would have been sent back to normal in Erebor, but since he burned it it’s permanent.”

He smirked crossing his arms, “Good. If you don’t mind I’ll be returning to bed, I’ll leave him to you.” 

You smiled and nodded at him and the leaving Elves then glanced back at the King while you set Smaug back on the table as he coiled again glaring at you, “I hate you.”

You smiled at him watching his glare melt to a curious and timid expression as he coiled tighter backing up closer to the stack of books in front of you, “No you don’t. But repeat it all you wish.”

His eyes lingered on you until you returned to your room grabbing him taking him with you, setting him on your bed for your bath allowing him a short time to examine your room until you returned. Entering again your eyes found him as he sat up on his haunches eyeing your shrunken house curiously before looking at you, “What is this?”

“My home, I shrank it so I could bring it with me up here.”

His hand found the knob twisting it and slipping inside taking an inspection, “I’m sleeping here.” Before the door shut again and you heard him coiling on your bed after the locks clicked on the front door, smiling again you climbed into bed dousing the lights then saying, “Goodnight Smaug.” receiving only more mumbles in return. “And no fire, it’s not fire proof.”

…

Word came bringing Dain and his men into the Kingdom as Lord Elrond and Celeborn guided the Dwarf Company. In your yellow sundress you joined the waiting Elf King and Prince who eyed you with smirks as you hopped to a stop at the Princes’ side giving them both a smile as Thrain stopped at yours. The groups walked in after the Dwarves hugged their Cousins before entering the Elven Kingdom and smiling larger spotting your small eager twists between Thrain and Legolas and holding back their chuckles at your small wave between smiles at the relieved Haldir and Lindir. Both relaxing as their Lords eyed you again curiously before the group filed into the dining room for lunch. Taking your seats a growing sting formed in several chests as they fought to gain your attention while Thorin lingered at your side no matter where you went.

As the plates cleared Thorin, on your right, glanced at you curiously wondering at your silence before asking, “Tini, something wrong?”

You smiled at him sliding your fingers over the cover to your sketch book in your lap, “Just had a thought this morning.”

His smile grew as he nearly purred, “And that would be?”

You smiled back larger, “About the One Ring.” All the eyes shifted to you in shock.

Elrond, “What do you know of the Ring?”

Reaching in your book that you set on the table you passed Thranduil a folded stack of papers, “Could you hold this please?” He nodded and eyed the outer sides before looking back at your now open sketch book after you’d set your empty salad plate before you and started sketching drawing their eyes to the plate as a glowing orb appeared then disappeared revealing the gold ring with a soft clink drawing gasps as you gripped the plate. Standing you thanked Thranduil as you claimed the papers accepting his help in unfolding it and pinning it against the walls with the tacks you’d hidden in the sketch.

Walking closer to the sketch the group eyed the doorway on the large joined papers as Elrond said, “That drawing, it’s Mt Doom.”

You nodded turning to him and help your hand out to Thranduil curling your fingers around his arm and moving it to press against the sketch only draw a gasp from him as his hand passed through it and he said, “It’s a real doorway.” 

Locking eyes with you noting your growing smirk before facing the rest of the group again, “Someone here, didn’t trust me at first, and I learned a few more of my abilities. Ori could you grab my book and pencil please?” He nodded and turned to collect them before catching your smile as you passed through the sketch and moved closer to the fire as they all followed while Thranduil ordered his guards to watch the doorway after they’d all gone through. Walking to the edge their smiles grew as you easily let the Ring slide off and fall into the lava below then led them back again as it dissolved.

Bubbling up and shooting into the air the lava rose as the mountain started to erupt, causing you to pull the drawing down and let Thranduil and Legolas tear it up before tossing it in the fireplace as you returned the plate to the table. Walking back to Ori you smiled at him before you claimed the next folded page, “Anyone up for a trip to Gondor to see the large hole?”

Celeborn, “Large hole?”

You nodded, “The one left in Mordor’s place as it explodes.” They smirked still awaiting confirmation to celebrate. Grouping together and following you through the sketch into the Throne Room to Gondor allowing you through the doorway of a nearby servants entrance drawing the stunned eyes of the Steward and his kin following you as you said, “Don’t mind us, just here to watch the light show.” They stood and joined the group as Gandalf explained while the rest followed you to the outer ledge, watching as a cool breeze blew around you through the heavy doors you opened causing your dress to billow around you exposing the short stretchy pants you’d put on under the dress as they followed you with eyes locked on the bright pulsing red light coming from Mordor before the Mountains around it collapsed. A deep black hole appeared leaving a stunned moment of silence ending with your soft whisper over the breeze, “It worked.”

Soon ending with Thorin’s arms curling around your middle with an excited chuckle spinning you in a circle as the Dwarves and Men around broke into excited cheers as the Elves stared at the abyss with relieved exhales before you strolled over to the stunned Elf King poking him in the stomach. “Dew Drop.”

His eyes dropped to you with a growing smile, “Yes Princess Tini?”

Giggling you watched his smile grow, “You can laugh or cheer you know, you won’t break apart.” He chuckled and smiled at you while you continued looking at Celeborn, “One giant hole as promised.” You glanced back towards the open Throne Room doors, “I’m going to make brownies.” Making the group chuckle and join you for the trip back again before Thranduil took care of that sketch as well.

Turning your head you smiled at Dwalin as he nudged his Cousin’s arm, “Now we should see if she could help us with Smaug.” Causing Thrain to chuckle and fill them in to what you’d done to him drawing laughs from them as you led the path to the King’s kitchen in his rooms he allowed you to use for your baking. The Dwarves and Bilbo soon breaking off to plan what was to come next about Erebor while the Elves joined you through your baking asking if you’d planned anything other world changing decisions they should know about. 

Eyes trialed your every move through the day as they all fought for your attention through the sharing of your freshly made brownies as the Dwarves shared their plans and Thorin scooted closer to you sharing details of the celebrations there was going to be when the Mountain we repopulated again, with you fixed in a spot among his Company marking your proper place at their side. Followed soon by promises of sharing all the hidden secrets of their home with you as the Elves stole glances laced with pained expressions from his lingering gazes and growing smile the longer he looked at you, eagerly asking about his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through dinner it was suggested for the King to show your group through the gardens, smiling softly you excused yourself to your bathroom in an attempt to work out a knot you could feel forming in your hair from the round of hugging earlier. Glancing back from beside your bag you smiled at the Hobbit standing in your doorway after following you to your room, “Come on in Bilbo.”

With a flash of a smile that quickly dimmed to a timid expression with an underlying layer of pain he was attempting to hide he moved to your side and said, “I wanted to congratulate you and wish you and Thorin a long and fruitful future together.”

Your brow rose wondering what he could mean after you’d caught the obvious longing gazes they had both been sneaking at the other all day, “What are you talking about? What future?”

Bilbo’s mouth opened then closed before he wet his lips and replied in a mildly irritated tone for having to spell it out, as if you were doing it intentionally to inflict even more pain, “Your marriage.”

His eyes shot up to yours with a scowl at your shocked snort quickly masked with a pinching of your nose, steadying your breath you cleared your throat and tried to mask your smirk setting your comb down on the table beside you. “Bilbo, I am the last person Thorin would ever wish to marry. You should know, he kept sneaking looks at you all day.”

Bilbo’s brow rose as his arms crossed with a huff, “And what about your complimenting him?!”

You blinked while your lips parted before you replied, “He is handsome, you agree right?” Bilbo nodded, “Obviously he is. Doesn’t mean he’d ever be interested in me or anything would happen. Even as friends I can tell he’s attractive, I’m sorry if I gave you the impression I would get between you.”

Bilbo’s arms slowly uncrossed and slid to his sides, “But all those questions about Erebor..”

“Bilbo, it’s a Dwarf Kingdom that’s been abandoned for centuries, of course I want to know everything about it. I learned about you all from books in my world, but now I actually get to see it.” Your brow rose as you asked, “Why, what did Thorin say?”

“That you publicly stated your attraction for him marking him as a potential suitor for you, barring his ability to start a relationship with me.”

Your hand rose to wipe your face, “I, will speak with him. Honestly, I’m not even 30 yet! He’s going to be a King, and yes, he’s impossibly handsome but I’ve accepted he’s a friend, and I never mentioned anything close to marriage or courtship.”

Bilbo raised his hands to rub his face mumbling, “Dwarves…”

“I am so sorry Bilbo.”

He shook his head waving his hands, “Not your fault. Honestly, with Hobbits it’s the same thing, we compliment each other an there’s no stone setting for marriage formed, I tried telling them that but he insisted saying Elves rarely compliment others.”

Your smile grew as you turned offering your hand, “Let’s go find the others and I’ll show you a few extra spots as well before I shove Thorin somewhere.”

Bilbo chuckled relaxing finally for the first time since he arrived feeling the sting in his chest lessening through the walk to the gardens where you caught the relieved smile from the Elf King at your return. Trailing your path he continued his explanation for Ori about what the statue they were next to was of and finished by commenting to you mentally,  _“I see you found each other.”_

You nodded and he motioned his hand for you to join his side and eyed the Dwarf King approaching through the group to walk behind you catching the glare from Bilbo as he did only to hold his spot refusing to appear to be shunning you. His lingering continued through the tour until it ended with him holding his soft smile as you added on information you’d learned the King had missed for Ori and the others. 

.

When the group split to head to bed you snuck a lean in closer to Thorin asking if you could have a word gaining a smile in return along with his nod and followed you to your rooms. Joining you in your sitting room he smiled claiming the seat across from you twisting his fingers together in his lap as you brushed your dress down along your thighs as you sat and crossed your ankles.

Wetting his lips Thorin’s timid tone grew more steady while he spoke, “I suppose we should get the details hashed out for our courtship and wedding while we have the time to focus on it.”

“Don’t misunderstand me Thorin, but I have to ask, since when are we engaged or even intended?”

Through his already parted mouth his tongue darted out to wet his lips before his timid and unsure tone sounded again, “You, you stated your feelings for me, in Rivendell, quite publicly.”

You smirk, “I should explain. In my world it’s perfectly acceptable for strangers or even acquaintances or friends to compliment each other openly without affecting the relationship.” Blinking steadily Thorin’s palms broke apart to rub along his thighs disbelieveing that Bilbo had in fact been right and he did nothing but shove him away after drawing so close to one another, “Now saying that, I wasn’t kidding, you are impossibly handsome and I would be lying if I hadn’t fallen head over heels for you after having read about you my entire life.” Against his will he felt a smirk sliding on his face at your repeated compliment and admission, “But one thing that I have noticed is your affection for a certain Hobbit among the Company.”

Scooting closer to the edge of his chair Thorin said, “I am certain my heart will..”

Your hand rose stopping him, “Please don’t say you could learn to love me. Because one thing I will never accept is being someone’s second choice.” His head nodded, “I am going to hate myself for saying this. But King or not, Thorin Oakensield or not, I could never accept a match between us, or anyone for that matter, without you or them being helplessly and madly in love with me.” Smiling now his head nodded again. “And as painful as it is for me to admit your heart is claimed, so even though I wish I could claim you as mine I wouldn’t dream of taking you away from your love, it would only hurt all of us in the end. Even though I’m sure I’d be more than thrilled with my side of it, I can’t do that to you.” His eyes lit up through his deepening smile as he held in his chuckle, “So, saying that. I will accept your undying friendship, an invitation to your wedding,” His head nodded to each agreeing to your terms, “and a coat just like yours,” cauing his brow to raise, “I was so tempted to steal it from you when I had the chance. Sure I wouldn’t have gotten far but I’d’ve had it for a few minutes at least... And a hug.” He chuckles and rose to his feet as you did accepting your hug, pulling back with the same beaming smile, “Now go grovel to Mr Baggins. You and I both know he’s well worth it. And don’t you dare ever let him go.”

Thorin nodded and gently claimed another hug with a soft chuckle resting his hands on your upper arms, “I do hope you find your One in return. And if it helps, I think you’ve done quite well for yourself so far.”

You smiled in return, “Well, we all have to carve our own paths. Mine just goes with a pencil and brushes.”

He smiled at you again, “I’m not sure what you’ve done to the Elf King either, he’s never been this open with our Kin in his halls.”

“I’m sure he’s hoping for more information from you all about me for his investigating.”

His brow rose, “He’s investigating you?”

You nodded replying through a giggle, “Apparently I’m quite the mystery. One he can’t wrap his head around.”

Thorin smirked, “That other blonde seems eager for your attention as well.”

Your brow rose, “Legolas? I don’t think I’m his type, and as far as I know Haldir and Lord Celeborn are married, with Children.”

Thorin’s eyes lowered as his voice rumbled, “Really. Hmm. Are you sure about Haldir?”

“Not really, there were a couple Haldir’s in the books, might not be him. But still, I’m still in my early twenties and trying to figure out a whole new world and find my place in it, Husband hunting isn’t on the top of my list right now. Besides I still have to learn all about Erebor, oh and um, mention it to Bilbo I can help him move, if he chooses to with my door trick.” His smile froze as yours did and shifted curiously, “Would you be against me traveling to Erebor that way in the future?”

His smile grew again, “Not at all. You are always welcome in our Kingdom, especially should you need a place to stay.”

You giggled softly, “I’m not overly certain how long the King will put up with my company, or if I’m part of some passing mood to entertain him until he finds something else.”

Thorin smirked, “Trust me, you are no passing mood, and any man would be eternally blessed to have you on his arm or even in his eye sight.” He bowed his head, “Goodnight Princess.”

“Not a Princess.”

He chuckled again turning leaving you with a flashing glimmer in his bright eyes as he closed the door behind him and made the short trip to Bilbo’s room drawing in and releasing an unsteady breath with a gentle knock. Flashing a timid smile to the sternly gazing Hobbit who allowed him inside, the silence outside the hall halted causing the passing guard to do the same at the sound of a couch sliding across the floor from a shove followed by the dropping of clothing through impassioned kissing drew his stride to start again.

..

Pulling off your boots you sighed setting them on your clothes chest and knelt on the edge of your bed before laying flat with a soft ‘oomph’ as your dress and hair settled around you. Closing your eyes the soft clicking of nails across the smooth floor brought the approach of the Dragon to the front of your attention while he climbed and sat at your side saying, “You made a wise choice. Dwarves live eternal when matched with their One. Had you claimed him he’d certainly have fallen and you should have claimed your birthright of a mortal life while your lover faded.”

Sighing again you rolled to your side locking eyes with the proudly seated Dragon replying, “Really now. And what have you decided on about your path?”

He smirked at you, “I’m sticking with you. Worst I can figure out is if you’re cast out we can find a new place together.” Your brow rose, “I spent nearly a century alone, you seem to be the only one to tolerate me and any other would have killed me. Something I still can’t work out.”

You shrugged, “You were drawn in by the treasure, it’s not my place to judge, none of those who fell were my kin. I met you the other day, your past same as mine are ours to bear, but your future is now entirely up to you.”

His head tilted to the side as you got a clearer view of his eyes now a brighter shade of gold than before, “I heard before, you destroyed the One Ring. It seems,” his words ended as he shifted the barbs around his neck to ease his discomfort, “It seems my mind was clouded these past years. So, thank you. For that and the not killing me part as well.”

You smiled again watching as he returned to your house, “You’re Welcome.”

Laying back again you smiled up at the ceiling unable to listen to the sounds of the guards moving past your window to pass through one of the eastern gardens you sighed hearing the King’s room being checked and abandoned again drawing you through the empty hall to the large chest of books. Kneeling down beside it you drew out one of your favorites, an old leather bound book of poems bringing a small smile to your face. Missing the figure peering cautiously through the cracked door before entering himself with a soft smile making sure to seal the door behind him. Standing again you reached out to close the chest then turning and flashing a quick smile at the King when he entered the room eyeing the book you had selected. Chuckling softly you handed it over making his smile grow as he inspected it asking, “Any reason for this one?”

“My Grandmother used to read it to me when I was younger.”

He nodded his head turning to claim his usual chair as you moved to his bed catching his attention when you sat on the end of it and bounced twice testing the mattress with a small smile and a giggle up at him when he smiled at you again before asking, “Manage to clear things up with Bilbo and Thorin?”

You nodded, “Somewhere past a compliment he got the notion I’d proposed back in Rivendell.”

His eyes landed on you gently sliding your hand over the top layer of furs across his bed with a widening smile, “Lord Elrond mentioned something about that. I believe ‘Impossibly Handsome’ was used. Quite a shocking compliment to hear an Elleth give to a Dwarf.”

“Because of the Dwarf part or because you’re both not attracted to them? Back home the entire Company would have to be beating off women with sticks for their looks.”

His brow rose, “Really? Hmm.”

You giggled softly, “Don’t worry you and your Little Leaf are on the list as well, Dwarves aren’t the only attractive creatures here.” His eyes watched as you leaned back on your hands while he flicked open the book.

“Which would be your preference?”

Giggling softly you brushed back your hair and laid back across the foot of his bed hiding under the top layers of fur making his smile grow as you mumbled, “I am not walking into that bear trap.” His smile grew watching your head pop out from under your cocoon, “Besides if I choose most likely it will end with someone assuming I’m proposing or something.”

Chuckling softly his eyes dropped to the pages again spotting a few added symbols to the corners of the pages asking, “What do these symbols mean?”

Smiling you rose up and walked over explaining a few to him, “She prepped it for me. For when things got hard so I’d know which ones helped her. But there isn’t one for waking up here, without her.”

Thranduil smiled up at you softly, “There’s a set of poems Lord Elrond’s line has protected, from Lady Luthien through her lifetime. Which I requested a copy to be made by one of his scribes. Lord Elrond assured me it should be here by Yule time.”

Your smile grew, “That’s very sweet of you.”

Your eyes met his and caught a mischievous glint, “I thought you might enjoy it, and I do have to admit my mild selfish reasoning behind it. Lord Elrond rarely lets anyone view it, I’ve only caught a few glimpses of a few poems he brought out to reference in arguments with Lady Galadriel.”

Giggling softly you turned moving to sit on the bed again as he flipped through spotting the lone symbol of a cherry blossom in the corner of the page, “What does this blossom symbol stand for?”

“Her Birthday.” His eyes rose to meet yours as you said, “Starts in a few hours.”

With parted lips he asked, “Any other traditions?”

“We always took turns reading our favorites.”

His smile grew as he flipped back to the first page and started to read aloud making your smile grow. Nearly halfway through the thin book his eyes rose up after finishing a poem he especially enjoyed to ask about the symbol for that one as well before spotting you laying out on your side asleep across the foot of his bed. Smiling larger he set the book down and moved over to your side, reaching across from you grabbing one of the thick furs and covering you carefully with a lingering adoring gaze as you snuggled up under the fur with a smile flicking across your face. With a timid brushing of his fingers a stray set of curls back behind your ear and moving back to his chair to continue reading after slipping a note in the page to mark the poems he wished to ask you about.

.

With a soft sigh your face nuzzled against the fur underneath you causing your eyes to open at the difference to the silk set of sheets on your bed bringing the sleeping form of the Elf King above you in the dim room lit only by the stars shining through the large uncovered windows. Turning over you eyed the open doorway and laid back down again adjusting the cover over you glancing at the King again, spotting his bare arm and shoulder peeking out from under his layers of blankets clutching a pillow tightly. Sighing again you shut your eyes relaxing again falling back into another nap.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Raising your head again your eyes shifted to the window with a soft gasp at the soft snowflakes falling off in the distance, jumping up and rushing over your stopped inches from the glass with an excited gasp before jumping back on the bed and dropping to your knees at the King’s back giving him a gentle shake. “Dew Drop, it’s snowing!”

A simple grumble and a tighter grip on the pillow in his grip was the only response you received leaving you to sigh and rush back to your room stumbling your way into your knee high thick green socks with your favorite jeans and boots on before digging for the thickest sweater you had in a deep green shade of tightly woven yarn for under your leather jacket. Leaving your hair splayed out about you your feet carried you from room to room landing from your pounces on the Dwarves beds starting with the one the Princes were sharing. Landing awkwardly they both sat up and faced you with bewildered expressions as you said, “It’s snowing!”

They blinked and shared a look before smiling excitedly leaping from bed causing you to giggle and move on to the next room as they added their layers. Finally all grouped together again the Company followed you to the gates as Tauriel was entering at Legolas’ side. Eyeing your group they both bore the same curious expression until you said, “It’s snowing!”

Legolas nodded, “On the edges of the forest yes.”

Trying to edge past them your movement halted at his shifting to block you catching an unamused glare from you, “I’m not trying to escape. Crossing the Misty Mountains was the first time I’d encountered snow and I wasn’t in the best spot to play in it. It’s snowing, I want to see it, I’m still aware I’m still being detained and investigated, I’ll come right back after.”

Legolas sighed turning to the side, “We will escort you there and back. It won’t be a long trip, Ada won’t be happy when he learns of this.”

Smiling larger his arms stretched out along his sides as you gave him a tight hug through your giggle saying, “Thank you!”

Pulling back you caught his raised brow as he eyed you in your excited bounce somehow managing to bring a smile to his face as he turned and led you through the gates while Thrain and Dain finally caught up to you with excited smiles of their own.

…

Through the rising sun Thranduil grumbled again blinking his eyes in the light shining directly in his eyes, sighing softly he sat up feeling the furs slide across his bare torso with a hope of seeing you in the early morning light still tucked in his bed. Glancing through the room he sighed again at your absence. 

Swinging his feet over the edge he rose and walked around his bed collecting his robe, adding it through his walk to your room only to spot all the doors open wide without a trace of the Dwarves past scattered piles of clothes rummaged through and tossed about. Quickly moving to your door it opened at his urging only to find another bare room. Turning quickly his path ended with the timid guard behind him offering a bow of his head before stating,  _“My King, the Dwarves and Princess Tinuviel traveled to the outer ring with Legolas and Tauriel.”_

His brows furrowed as he tried his best to maintain his calm tone,  _“Why?!”_

_ “All I heard the Princess say was it’s snowing.” _

Sighing again Thranduil nodded his head and turned back to his room quickly dressing in another silver outfit but with a shorter hem barely reaching past his knees on his shirt before heading out to his already waiting Elk for the ride out to claim you mentally mumbling to himself about your not waking him. Thundering his way through the woods the King spotted the tracks leading the way from the Dwarves’ heavy boots ignoring the wild flapping of his hair without his crown or circlet to weigh it down. Smoothing his fingers through it as they slowed his leg crossed over the front of his saddle to drop down, walking around his Elk towards the line of snow and the echoing sound of giggles through the steadily falling snow.

Glancing through the white layer his eyes shifted from the excited Dwarves caught halfway between a snowball battle in a pause to reinforce your shelters and snow forts, a task that had distracted you entirely causing a smaller group to break off starting forming snow sculptures. Mid pat on your snow brick you were forming, from your kneeling stance on the snow your eyes rose to the King staring at you with a dazed expression, taking in every detail of your dazzling form slowly being coated in the soft frozen layer. Blinking through the specks before him his thin silver boots drew him closer to you barely shifting any fleck at all underfoot. Stopping just before you his eyes scanned through your curls eyeing their shimmer in the morning light fighting through a small patch of parted clouds bringing a soft glitter to the white world around you while you stood brushing the snow from your knees.

His steady velvet voice sounded with barely an emotion past awe at your form, “You left my Kingdom.”

Flicking up a flashing smile his eyes skimmed over you again in the next escaping ray of light bringing your glittering layer to sparkle over you again. “Technically I’m still under your watch, Tauriel and Legolas are helping the Princes with their fort over there.”

Sighing softly he eyed the fort you were crafting and knelt at your side smoothing his fingers over the block you were forming, “Next time tell me.”

Kneeling at his side you playfully tossed a loose handful of snow at his shoulder bringing a playful smile from him, “Hey, I went to wake you and you grumbled at me!”

Lowering his eyes his hand swirled a small handful of snow that he flicked at you in return earning a playful glare in return, “I’m certain I would have woken.”

“Well that’s where you’re wrong Dew Drop.” Flicking another handful of snow at him only to gasp at the snowball crashing into your shoulders from Fili and Legolas popping up from their fort causing you both to jump fully into the fight again returning fire before starting a chasing game including all the Kings through the frenzied flying of snowballs. 

Giggling and coated in snow you sat curled in the King’s arms practically in his lap through his loud laughter as Lord Celeborn and Elrond found you right as he’d stumbled trying to save you from a massive snowball from the Ri Brother’s slingshot they had crafted. Gripping your sides again he eased you up to your feet and rose to walk over to the Elf Lords for a brief conversation as you jumped back into the fray dodging the snow being hurled around you only to stop again at the called out ceasefire as Breakfast was called for drawing both cheers and ‘awws’ from the group.

Walking to join the Elf Lords you giggled claiming hugs from the Company members, who welcomed them openly as you thanked them for playing with you including a hug you snuck from Tauriel and a second from Legolas, who returned a gentle pat on your back between brushes across your shoulders to wipe away the snow. Glancing forward again after your stolen hug you spotted the Elf King’s eyes shifting away from you causing you to giggle again and give a few bouncing steps to his side as you reached the gates. 

Dismounting from their steeds the Elven Lords moved to release them as you stole your hidden hug, rising on your toes and curling tightly around his chest mumbling, “Thank you for playing.” Gently his arms rested around your shoulders wearing a creeping smile as he peered down at you feeling your layers under his grip before releasing you at your arms easing slowly from around his back before your step back. Trailing over you again his eyes scanned over the water droplets falling from the melted snow from your bouncing curls as you crossed the small bridge curling your hand around the rear guard’s elbow with a downward gaze alerting him to your reasoning for the brief contact that broke at the end of your crossing.

..

Settled in the sitting room you eyed your socked feet resting on the foot stool before you feeling several eyes on you in your melancholic state until your eyes rose in a bright flash of purple reflecting the light from the fireplace looking at the Elf King who asked, “Something wrong?”

“Just thinking about your offer for the burial.”

His expression softened as the Dwarves shared glances before Thorin asked, “Burial?”

Flashing him a weak smile you replied, “My Grandmother’s ashes, King Thranduil offered me a spot to bury her in.” The expressions on the faces around you shifted as the Elves glanced at Thranduil wondering why he hadn’t mentioned it before.

Thranduil, “Have you thought of the sapling you would choose?”

He caught your flickering happy memory through your saddened expression asking, “Do you have any cherry trees?”

He nodded with a soft smile, “Of course. Would you like to choose it?”

Easing your legs down you rose and joined his side, claiming your boots to pull on and follow him through the walk to the nursery Thranduil had prepared for your choosing when he’d first offered it. Passing your room you collected the urn that drew the eyes of Elrond’s family as you cradled it through the walk over. The rest of the morning blurred as the group aided you through the process watching as you selected the plot and the small cherry tree nearing hip height on the King. 

Breaking through the earth Elrond’s Sons claimed that task forming the proper sized hole as Lord Celeborn gave the full Elven service which all the Elves in the Kingdom grouped as close as they could manage, abandoning their duties with the King’s blessing to offer their respects to the original Lady Luthien. Rising again after emptying the urn a warm trail slid across your reddening cheeks as a creeping numbness fought to claim you only to be shoved away at your first muffled sob. Without a thought you found yourself curled tightly in Lord Elrond’s arms with his arms holding you securely as you sobbed silently into your sleeve coated hands with the discarded metal casing at your feet through his soft affirmations that you were still his family.

Two steps later the Dwarves crowded around forming a giant hugging circle around you both remaining there until you pulled back wiping your cheeks on your soaked sleeves. One stolen glance later your now puffy reddened eyes met the Elf King’s in a matching shade with similarly tearstained cheeks flashing you a weak smile of his own as you sniffled again.

Reaching your side Thranduil silently stood there after the others had granted you your time alone as per their culture’s traditions. Breaking your hand free from its tight grip on your arm you wiped your cheek again and stole a glance up at the King who offered you another weak smile as you said, “Thank you. You have no idea-.” Your words ended with his hand rising to wipe away a tear from your cheek mirroring the one sliding down his rosy cheek.

“You and your Grandmother deserve all the respect we have to offer.”

His eyes trailed yours to the plot again with a small smoothed stone bearing her name under the tree in a small circle of smoothed pebbles each of the Company and Elves had formed from pebbles of their choosing coated in prayers and wishes for a peaceful rest for her. “Do you think it’ll bloom in spring?”

His smile grew picturing it, “It will, leaving a ring of petals around it.”

You nodded, “Good.” Wetting your lips you turned to face him again timidly asking, “Tonight, could I stay n your room again?”

He nodded, “Of course. Anything you need.”

With another step forward his arms curled around you again at your sudden hug. Closing his eyes embracing you tightly in return resting his cheek on top of your head with a soft exhale holding you as long as you needed him to before breaking apart and leading him back up to the Royal Wing. Looking up the Company eyed you curiously as you strolled in with a handful of food supplies you’d grabbed form your room asking, “Who wants brownie cookie cakes?”

Curious expressions grew on their faces spotting the shift back to nearly your normal self as you led the Elf King through the kitchen as he clutched the rest of your supplies eyeing you with a timid smile. And discarded his outer layer as you did the same to start cooking while the others crowded in smiling and laughing through the stories you shared about your Grandmother. Through the rest of the day more and more stories were shared about each of your lives and families finishing your desserts. Moving back to the kitchens they watched you make a mouthwatering meal of baked chicken with vegetables along with an equally as delicious smelling meatloaf they were unsure of at first until they tasted your strange meal from back home before the group sat for another round of stories before heading off to bed randomly.

Returning to your room you discarded your boots and coat then crossed the hall peeking your head in through the open door catching the Elf King lounging in his chair once again reading from your book of poems again flashing you a soft smile as you joined him glancing at the book filling him in on what the symbol he had wished to ask about the night before. “It’s for when I fall in love with someone.”

His smile deepened reading over the poem again aloud allowing the poem to sink in while you settled down again in your former spot now coated in extra furs complete with one of the King’s massive pillows. Edging the blankets higher you settled in feeling your eyelids sink lower as he continued reading through the book completing it before closing it and moving to check on your covers and brush a lone tear from your cheek with a lingering gaze then moving to climb in his normal spot. Reaching up and pulling his shirt from over his head, tossing it aside on the bare spot on his covers beside him with a soft sigh stealing another gaze at you before he fell asleep.

.

With the soft clearing of a throat Thranduil rolled onto his back rubbing his face as he glanced at his Son bearing a curious expression holding out a message he eyed for a moment before glancing down at the warm body snuggling across his chest. Blinking at you his brows furrowed curiously as his eyes glanced at the foot of the bed where you had previously been to your spot against him sliding your arm across his middle to grip him tighter he finished reading the letter and exhaled a long deep breath. Gently his hands removed yours easing himself from your grip and slip out for a short meeting only to return with a soft smile catching your head rising and looking around the room as the sun poured in.

Moving to your side again he slid under the covers giving you a soft smile easing down and accepting your resting across his chest again after he’d unhooked the velvet curtain around his bed blocking halfway across the mattress blocking you both from sight of the open doorway while his arms eased around your back to claim another nap. Gently brushing your hair from your face again his smile deepened at your soft sigh before dimming slightly at your turn. Only to grow again at your rolling over and pulling his arms tighter around you again for your spooning position. 

Settling happily behind you his head rested against yours until yet another cleared throat sounded waking him once again only this time to an empty bed. Sitting up he reached out drawing back the curtain spotting the next messenger, Tauriel, waiting with another note as he read through it and pulled on his shirt and another robe before quickly combing through his hair and joining Tauriel for the walk to the meeting of his Council to handle the problem.

..

Gathered together in the sitting room you settled in among the Dwarves all eagerly speaking of their plans while the Elven King entered the room quietly with his Son at his side taking in your conversation as his eyes lingered on you wishing nothing more than to hold you tightly again as you rested against Bilbo’s side while he snuggled up to Thorin in your sharing of the absurdly small couch you’d been pulled into. Glancing up at Thranduil and the other Elves stealing glances at you while Kili asked, “So when are we traveling then?”

Thorin gave you a curious glance noticing your smirk asking, “What’s that look for?”

You smiled up at him, “Just wondering if you wanted to take the long or short way inside?”

His smile grew asking, “I’m guessing you’ve got another doorway for us?”

You nodded biting your lip with an excited giggle, slipping free to go fetch your sketch book and returned passing the painting of the doorway to him and sitting down again as they all stood and turned to look at you curiously until Thranduil offered his hand, “Come on, we’re going too.”

Smiling wider you accepted his help up as Lindir and Haldir hung up your portrait of a doorway from a small broom closet across from the lit forges leaving them with awed gasps passing through before you all started on your tour. Stealing a glance behind you your eyes landed on the small red Dragon quickly walking to your side. Giving a wide eyed glance at the Dwarves as they turned back at your pause only to watch as the shrunken Dragon climbed your leg and side to hide across your back and shoulders under your hair sliding his tail around your arm. With a stern low growl Thorin eyed the golden eyes peering out from under your hair saying, “Consider yourself lucky Smaug for your current state or we might tear you apart.”

Dwalin nodded, “Not even large enough for sport now.”

With a downward glance Thranduil eyed the creature lingering in your curls remaining at your side wondering about your allowing him to linger there as the tour continued. Ending in the treasure hoard where Smaug’s head poked out towards Bilbo whispering and nodding his head towards a large pile of gemstones. With a timid glance Bilbo finally followed the suggestion claiming your hand as you struggled through the knee deep gold until he rose up again with glowing stone in hand calling out, “Is this it?”

Cheers and an affirming nod came from Thorin as he struggled back while you lingered at a small locket similar to your Grandmother’s broken one in solid gold coated in champagne diamonds. Looking up again at the heavy shifting of gold Thorin appeared at your side eyeing the treasure you’d discovered with a curious smile, “Find something you like?”

“This looks like a locket my Grandmother left me. Different stones though, and hers is broken.”

His smile grew as he collected it and eased it around your neck with a soft smile against his urge to reach out and strangle the creature still lurking there, “Keep it, and if you like we could mend hers as well.”

Your smile grew again, “Thank you, that’s really kind of you.”

He chuckled softly, “We owe you a great deal. Besides, that locket is said to be a replica of one Mahal gifted his prized pupils, the original Luhien’s Mother being one of them, if anyone deserves to wear them it’s you.” His hand curled around yours to lead you to the stairs again that you climbed before he passed a small box to Thranduil wordlessly and continued your tour back to the Throne Room to leave the stone there and collect his crown. Stealing another glance around their smiles dimmed slightly at the state of the Kingdom leading to a strange offer from Thranduil, “Feel free to stay in Greenwood while your repairs and cleaning are being managed.”

Their smiles grew as they followed the path back to the Elven Kingdom after claiming the spare set of keys for the doors from King Thror’s rooms as you and Bilbo explored excitedly with the young Durins. Back in Greenwood you pulled down the painting and folded it passing it back to Thorin for safe keeping as you went off for a walk as Smaug slunk back to your shrunken home after he’d caught himself a meal from the pond in the garden you strolled through.

…

For nearly a week the Dwarves remained, greeting their kin arriving from the nearby Kingdoms to aid in the cleaning as you, with Thorin’s blessing, passed freely between the Kingdoms through your door aiding wherever you were allowed to as Gloin tenderly claimed your broken locket and took it for mending. 

Milling about through your empty days you sighed at the lack of noise from the Dwarves, a spot soon filled with random tasks the King had left you with in hopes of keeping you close by. Though through your tasks your lack of height was made abundantly clear to you by the onlookers and silently taunting shelves you were tasked to sort or clear. After the second day you returned to your room halfway through your first task retrieving your favorite pair of heels and returning to work again.

Easing the folded sleeve on your loosely open pale green flannel shirt up again your eyes lingered on the stack of books you were sorting and returning to their homes in the Council room before passing through the doorway on your way back to the library crossing the path of several Elves including Tauriel who eyed you curiously. Searching down your legs wrapped in your tight black jeans barely covering the tops of your maroon heels with a zipper and straps securing the top matching the color of your tank top. Nearly her height now your eyes locked as you gave her a bright smile with a soft chuckle brushing your hair back saying, “Can’t reach a thing had to break out my heels.”

A small smile formed on her lips as she continued on her path and the Elf Prince crossed yours with an equally as stunned look over you as you smiled at him. “My Ada asked me to fetch you for lunch.”

Brushing your hair back again he stepped back watching you walk in your normal slightly bouncing fashion now appearing closer to floating at his side with the large shirt billowing around you. Smiling through a double take Thranduil froze eyeing your change curiously as you giggled patting him on the shoulder, “Just my shoes Dew Drop. Couldn’t reach the shelves.” Turning his head he watched your nearly regal seeming stride to your normal chair you lowered onto followed by an easy swing of your left leg over your right in an elegant lean back against the back of the chair, drawing a smirk from the pair before they joined you. Returning to your duties until nightfall for a lonely meal as the King and Prince got stuck in a meeting.

..

Sighing softly with your eyes aimed upwards admiring the stars you stepped back in a familiar pattern, slowly easing your eyes shut your arms hung loosely at your sides through the steps of a dance your Grandmother had taught you while you hummed to yourself. Small circles formed from your steps between sliding motions from your feet through a few turns before rising to your toes again and lowering once more. With another verse of the song your eyes opened hearing rustling through the branches around you revealing Smaug watching in your lonely dance as fireflies circled you bringing a soft smile to your face continuing the next verse. Two turns later a set of fingers brushed against yours before raising your arm for the spin making you giggle and smile as you eased into the familiar hold with Lord Elrond bearing a soft smile leading you through the dance saying, “You know our dances?”

“My Grandmother taught me. Just this one and two others. I’m not too terrible at it?”

He chuckled softly spotting Arwen being led out by Glorfindel to join you, “A bit stiff but nothing that can’t ease with practice.”

Your smile grew as their group led you through an impromptu lesson of various different dances with each of your partners asking if your feet were hurting, all answered with the same line that these were your most comfortable pair. All while the Elf King, his Son and people looked on watching your glow returning to pulse brightly through your giggle filled lesson. 

With another clearing of a throat the King was called back to another meeting that ended with him dropping into his Throne, draping across it with a soft sigh trying to relax in the quiet room covering his eyes with his hand as the other draped his wrap higher along his arms. The soft tapping of shoes on the stairs before him caused his hand to lower from his eyes bringing a soft smile to his face watching you climb the stairs. “Hey Dew Drop, got handed these for you.”

Sighing again he reached out claiming them and reading part of them to you as he normally did when he wished for your opinion on the matter. Shifting closer his eyes shifted to the back of the page he’d flipped over reading the notes there as well before glancing down at you after you’d slid over his crossed legs claiming the bare spot at his side. Leaning against his chest and draping your legs over his, looking over the notes with him as the Council that had just entered stared up at you both with a shocked look. 

Normally your naive nature to their ways had been endearing to a fault but there was no way in their minds they could assume anything other than you had formed a courtship. First to share chairs is normally unheard of let alone the Throne, for King Thranduil to have allowed you to do so obviously meant your friendship had deepened bringing each of them into a blooming state of happiness that their King had found his One and had managed to claim her heart in return.

Casually draped across the King you settled comfortably as his arm draped across your middle stealing glances at you as you snuggled closer through the tedious meeting with a swirled piece of his hair looped between your fingers while you slept. Realizing your current state his only move was to cover you with that half of his wrap as your body shifted to ease your arms around his middle nuzzling your forehead against his chin taking all it had in him not to be a beaming idiot right then to completely shock his Council. Maintaining the last of his cool facade at the end of the meeting his arms drew you into his lap as he sat up keeping you covered in his wrap raising you in his arms for the walk back to your room. 

Brushing back the blankets he eased you down onto your bed before moving his hands to your shoes inspecting them and easing the zipper down with an impressed smile at the crafting of them setting them to the side of the bed. Then gripping the covers and easing them up over you stealing another lingering gaze at you brushing your stray hairs from your face as you gave a content hum settling back into your bed. Sighing softly he coated you with his wrap as he whispered, “You know now I’m going to have to propose to you.” Easing his hand over your cheek again stealing another lingering gaze as your head turned to press against his hand.

…

Metal slamming surrounded by screams and cries filled the battlefield around you through your thundering path through the ruins on Raven Hill. All while below you on the battle field the Men of Dunharrow you had summoned were clearing out the last of the dark forces that had been summoned there. Through your breakfast word had arrived of signs of an impending army headed towards the Mountain, both on wings and through a vision from Lord Elrond leaving all of them reluctant to allow you to participate. 

Wrapped tightly in armor reinforced with Mithril and a matching helmet you raced through the dark creatures around you stunning the Elf Prince and ten guards that had been assigned to your side on the peak you had chosen to take out the leaders of the orcs and to signal for the Dwarves and Elves of any emergencies. A plan that soon backfired as you were overtaken by orcs yourselves.

Slamming through yet another line of orcs your dual swords easily brought them down as you caught a glimpse of the Durins who had rushed up to save you after spotting the approaching danger. Yet another slice brought the last orc down only to lock eyes with the stunned Dwalin causing you to smirk and say, “You really thought my Grandmother of all people would leave me defenseless?” His smirk grew as your mind flashed back to your Grandmother, who was a master of various forms of martial arts and taught you extensively.

Turning back again you felt the layer of blackened blood sliding over you as your eyes fell on Fili and Kili now fighting their way through a tower. Reaching the nearest wall your fingers glided across your chest plate coating them with the blood painting out a crude sketch with a shouted instruction to Fili and Kili who blindly jumped from the opening at your order landing on the large inflated crash mat you had drawn while, following the orders of your sketch the tower collapsed killing the orcs inside as you raced to the icy pond as they followed while the crash mat vanished once they hopped down from it with loud chuckles at your brilliant creation. 

Sneaking up on the distracted battling pair was a creeping pack of wargs timidly crossing the ice. Kneeling down your fingers coated in the blood once again drawing the Durins’ eyes to see what you were planning. With widened eyes they looked up again spotting the circling creatures you had brought to life under the water before suddenly the monstrous Great White Sharks flew through the ice eating through Azog and the wargs before vanishing at a swipe of your hand causing them to disappear leaving the relieved Dwarf King crossing the ice bridge you drew for him back to the edge.

Glancing back over your shoulder you caught the stunned gazes of the Elves that had approached to aid you that crept closer as another wave of orcs circled around you. Fighting through, nearing the end of the pack a dark cloud grew bringing with a darkly wreathed Elf forcing your skin to crawl at the sight of him. Not even thinking you raced forward slamming into him as your swords slammed into the backs of his shoulders knocking him to the ground, landing heavily yourself with a painful crack coming from your leg as your swords clattered at his tearing them from his back as you rolled away. 

Climbing to his feet the Elf Lords grouped together ready to attack as he walked away from your sprawled out figure gasping on the icy stones smudged with the blood coating you. Trembling through your clenching jaw you rose to your knees spotting the Elf Lords as they mentally begged you to stay down spotting you having to draw your leg closer to you signaling a clear injury as you sat back on your one good leg. Freezing in his tracks the figure turned his head with tensing muscles as you said, “I have to thank you Melkor.”

Flaming eyes lingered on you scanning over your figure missing your downcast eyes through your fingers collecting blood from your thighs while the group behind him stared on in shock as he replied in a raspy long unused voice, “What for?”

His eyes lowered to your growing smirk as your fingers eased slowly across the icy stones below you in fugures unintelligible to him at the distance, “For destroying the Two Trees.”

The Elves hearts drop at your comment unsure of your reasoning, with eyes burning brightly now he walked closer to you with a growing grin, “Really now? Do you wish to know how I achieved it? My last pupil loved this story, just imagine what you could do young Elleth with my tutoring.”

You smirk again, “Princess.”

His brow raises, “Excuse me?” Your hand raises up to remove your helmet making him flinch back as you met his eyes. “Tinuviel!! But how?!!”

“Like I said, thank you for destroying them. If you hadn’t then I couldn’t do this.” His eyes dropped to watch your finger connecting the chain from your crude sketch of the sun and him wrapped in chains, his eyes drop as he’s wrapped in unbreakable inescapable chains tightly even through his pained wriggling. “Karmas a real bitch isn’t it?” You give him a finger wave and finish the sketch adding a gag seconds before he’s jerked away as the sun makes its last flicker of light in the sky as it sinks under the horizon. 

Looking on as he flew away the Elves watched with open mouths as Thorin slid over to you smudging through the sketch wrapping his arms around you lifting you up and carrying you past the still stunned Elves who were locked in a conference about what had just happened as they slowly followed after you while the Princes collected your abandoned swords chuckling as they joined their kin.

Grouping around you your green army bowed their heads to you lining your path to the Mountain to the Healing Wing where you were helped out of your armor revealing your blood soaked Elven leggings and tank top through Oin’s hands gripping your thigh in an easy push popping your dislocated hip back into place earning a pained squeak from you. 

Drawing in a steady breath your leg straightened again as the group eyed the swirls coming from under your waist band your hip revealing a pair of antlers over the swirling vines branching out across the sides of your hip. Discretely wetting his lips Thranduil eyed the markings hungrily hoping to see the rest of the hidden design as you stood and made your way to your room through the new painted door you’d added there to scrub and change.

Slowly through the evening the rest of the forces returned to the forest for the impending feast and to rest after scrubbing. Soaking in your tub you sighed feeling the hot water settling in deeper in your aches as your ear twitched hearing a figure leaning against the wall outside your door. Rising from the water you bit your lip containing the groan you wished to release at your standing on your still throbbing hip. 

Climbing out you exhaled and dried off before adding the clean underwear, knee length sweats and tank top leaving your hair dangling after adding your jewel coated earrings replacing the simple studs you wore for the battle along with your ring before adding a pair of socks and leaving your room. Looking to your right you spotted the Elf King straightening up causing his loose pale blue shirt to hang around him over his pale green pants and boots giving you a slightly concerned smile eyeing you closely, “Feeling better?”

“Sort of, still a bit stiff. You?”

“Few bruises, nothing serious. I can have the meal brought up if you’re too sore for the walk.”

Your smile grew at his innocently pleading expression, “I’ll be fine. I’ll call one of the Dwarves to carry me if I have to.”

His eyes met yours with a sudden spark spreading through his eyes as he inhaled sharply, “If you need to be carried I’ll carry you.”

A smirk spread across your face as you giggled softly gently poking him in the stomach, “Oh come on now, no need for the jealous streak.” Your head turned as you spotted Legolas exiting his room in a clean set of relaxed clothes with a soft smile of his own joining you on the walk down to join the others at the feast. Table after table greeted you with large smiles before you settled down between Thorin and Thranduil who did all he could to discreetly have your seat pressed closer to his. Keeping a clear eye on you gauging your pain while he ensured your plate was constantly filled through the conversations flowing around you. Catching the King’s attention aimed at you Dain smirked and glanced at you asking, “Ahem, Princess, I was wondering if you’d left anyone behind in your old world, of the romantic variety?”

Eyes scanned over you noting your obvious pause causing the Elf King to tense beside you as you answered after a flashing smile, “Um, currently I’m single, I was seeing someone a few years ago but it ended.”

Thranduil’s brows pressed together as he asked, “Seeing someone?”

“Sort of a loose courting I guess you would call it.”

Dain, “Why did it end?”

“He slept with my friend when I wouldn’t.”

Their eyes all widened at your answer while Thranduil asked, “Were you courting for very long?”

“Few weeks.”

Thorin, “And he expected you to sleep together, as in consummate your relationship?”

You nodded, “My old world’s different than yours. Expectations are higher without any of the security behind it. Can’t put a lot of weight behind a person’s word, unlike here.”

Dain, “How far in your courting did you get?”

“We don’t have a set courting system, it varies from couple to couple. We ate, spent time together, kissed a few times, held hands, didn’t get past that though.”

Finishing the rest of his wine Thranduil tried to remain calm as the questions went on branching out more into the Dwarven style of courting to show you the difference all while Thranduil at your side fought to keep images of you in anyone else’s arms or kissing anyone but him. 

Getting so lost in his thoughts he’d completely miss your slipping from his side and returning back up to your room with a sinking feeling of your own. Feeling impossibly foolish for even speaking with your ex after knowing men like the ones so adamantly urging that you wouldn’t be treated like that again. Sighing softly you stretched out on the chaise lounge in your sitting room laying a pillow under your sore leg resting your arms over the back of it closing your eyes only to open them again at the soft knock on your door.

Glancing over you gave a soft smile to the Elf King holding some vials in his hands who entered eyeing your propped up leg and sat down in the empty spot you cleared for him by folding your leg up and rested across his, “Thought your leg might be sore, so I brought these.”

Your smile grew claiming one of them admiring the bottle as you asked, “What am I supposed to do with these exactly?” Giggling as he chuckled at your innocent expression claiming the vial from you and moving to collect the pitcher of water he filled the glass beside it and bring it back to you adding a few drops of each to the water and offering it to you.

“It won’t make you sleep, maybe hungry again but I can have more food brought up later.”

Accepting the glass you eyed it and drained the liquid and set the glass aside with another smile, “Thank you.”

Scooting closer to you his eyes left yours while he wet his lips then met your curious gaze again, “Yesterday, in the Throne Room, I, how should I put this?”

You watched as he timidly slid his fingers around your hand resting them on his leg, “When I sat next to you? Or the falling asleep part?” Grazing his fingers across your skin you added, “I’m going to go on a limb that it counts as more than just sharing a chair?”

Dropping your eyes you caught him wetting his lips again before meeting his eyes again, “We publicly held each other. That alone marks at minimum a courtship, and the night before.”

“It’s a lot closer to engagement I’m guessing.”

He nodded easing his fingers over your hand, “We haven’t know each other long, but I do hope I have made my attachment to you clear, and that you could be happy here.”

“You sure I’m not too ridiculous. I filled your castle with butterflies. I mean I can’t sit through a meeting without steering it off focus, and I chase after rabbits and get lost in the forest trading stories with horses and raccoons. Then there’s the whole Dragon roommate part.”

Chuckling softly he scooted closer to you with a deepening smile, “All that is only part of how I fell for you, if you’ll have me I would be honored to court you. If it helps Lord Elrond has already given his blessing.”

Straightening up you felt a smirk sliding across your lips as you asked, “When exactly did you ask him?”

His smile grew, “The night Legolas and I spent hours scouring over your books with you, he agreed to it his first night here with how happy you seemed with me.” Lifting his hand his fingers smoothed across your cheek and into your hair brushing it back behind your ear, “I can’t see how anyone could have possibly called you theirs and thrown away that future so easily, especially after kissing you.”

“We were 16, honestly I didn’t expect forever from him. Just a foolish decision on my part.”

His head shook as his hand cupped your cheek, “No, he will always be the foolish one.” Gradually he leaned in gently kissing your other cheek, “Think on it.” Giving you another lingering gaze that broke at your lean in to timidly kiss his cheek in return causing his smile to grow and curl his hands around yours again.

“I don’t have to.” Easing your fingers between his while his eyes glowed brighter through his deepening smile, “You’re the first person to take me seriously and not tell me to stop talking and leave the room, you just give me that look,” Your smile flicked larger with a soft chuckle eyeing his loving gaze, “Like the one you’re giving me now. Legolas really doesn’t mind?”

“Legolas is the one who helped me see it, how deeply I cared for you already within the first week.”

Smiling larger your eyes shifted to the door spotting the Prince carrying a large tray in each hand covered with cakes and food with more wine saying, “Days. I told him that within days.” Moving closer he slid a chair over with his foot setting the trays down on the coffee table he pulled closer to you two with a growing smile claiming his seat with a chuckle eyeing the pair of you before adding, “You should have heard him with Lord Celeborn earlier this week, should have seen his face when your nickname slipped out.”

Biting back your giggle you watched Thranduil’s eyes rolled shaking his head saying, “I did not-,”

Legolas nodded, “Sitting up after you went to sleep Lord Celeborn was skimming through one of your textbooks on Saturn that Ada passed him, and guess who just tosses in a small snippet, ‘Tiny mentioned this a few weeks ago’ and starts going on word for word about everything you said about the rings. Now word’s spread and everyone’s wondering if you know how to craft a telescope.”

You giggled saying, “I have a book on it.” Turning to face Thranduil again your smile grew catching his creeping blush making you giggle again, “I knew you’d cave.” He groaned softly and you giggled again repeating in a playful tone, “You called me tiny.”

He chuckled again as you gently pecked him on the cheek with a play stern expression through your nod as he said, “I did not-,”

Giggling again you glanced at the door as Lord Elrond entered with a tray of his own beside Lord Celeborn who both gave examples of him using the nickname followed by the slightly swaying Bifur leading the Dwarves in saying, “And King Thorin, Welcome to Erebor, I hope you found your way through safely, Tiny-“ He was joined in by his Brother Bifur, “Sorry, Princess Tinuviel, has gone to a lot of trouble to healing our forest.”

Bombur, “Try the wine Tiny mentioned you like raspberries.”

Dwalin, “Hope the chairs are comfortable enough for you Tiny mentioned their a bit tough for proper lounging.”

The Dwarves all laughed as you giggled again, both carrying their own chairs in along with their own trays settling down around you bringing their joking conversations with them after nearly ten minutes of bringing up each example they could think of only driving his blush deeper until he saw how brightly you were smiling at him through it bringing his wide smile back after stealing another peck on your cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets smutty. Mentions cultural differences on sex, pregnancy.

Tags –

@himoverflowers, @[theincaprincess](http://theincaprincess.tumblr.com/), @aspiringtranslator, @sweeticedtea, @ggbbhehe4455, @thegreyberet, @patanghill17, @jesgisborne, @evyiione, @sweetlytenacious25, @abiwim, @fandomnationwhore, @curvestrology

 …

Through the halls snores echoed from the aching and exhausted Dwarves from their sound victory. After your joking and stories had died down you all split up with the Dwarves and Elves taking their own trips back to their rooms leaving you alone still lounging in place while your thoughts raced at your future. With a sigh you rubbed your face before a soft knock on your door caused you to lower your hands to your lap looking at the Elf King standing there with a timid gaze in his long velvet robe covering his bare chest. Wetting his lips he asked, “Not tired?”

* * *

 

“My hip’s still a bit sore. I suppose I should try still.”

Inhaling shakily his eyes scanned over you while you rose to your feet and glanced at Smaug while he stretched from his spot behind your shoulders on the back of the chair as he eyed the King and stated, “I imagine the King was meaning to infer as to  _where_  you were sleeping next.”

With a cautious glance Smaug’s body readied and he hopped down then walked towards his new home as your eyes landed on the Elf King who was eyeing him with a raised brow. Within a moment his eyes were back on yours again when you stated, “Was that your next question?”

“Not my next one exactly.”

With a creeping smile you caught his body tensing at your two limping steps closer to him as you stated, “Did you want me to stay in yours?”

Another limped step from you brought him over to scoop you up in his arms protectively, “You need to rest.” Without another word he carried you through your room and across the hall to his before he realized he’d closed the doors to his room and bedroom behind him. Exhaling softly he flashed you a soft smile while he lowered you onto the covers and softly stated, “I didn’t realize I’d closed the door. I’ll open it.”

Scrunching up your brows in confusion you asked, “Is that another Elven tradition?”

Easing his fingers over the back of his other hand nervously, he replied, “We’re alone.”

With a nod you replied, “Yes we are. But if it makes you more comfortable then go ahead.”

Turning to face you fully again his brows furrowed for a moment before asking, “It doesn’t bother you?”

As you stretched out your sore leg you replied, “What would bother me about being alone with you? We’ve been alone before, what’s so different now?”

Blinking slowly again he replied, “We are courting. Word of it has been spread. There would be assumptions of a possible Child.”

“So closed door means we’re having sex then.”

Wetting his lips he replied, “Well, it doesn’t mean we are obligated to, if that is what you’re asking. Simply the impression of it possibly happening.”

“Again, it’s up to what you’re comfortable with. Unless it reflects poorly on you I’m used to assumptions and whispers about me and my experience. I know from what we spoke about earlier it might have not helped in choosing to court me.”

In a steady sweep over you his eyes flashed back up to yours before he nodded and turned stating, “I’ll fetch the pain medications and we can stretch out.”

Within moments he’d returned to your side, having closed the door behind him once more, handing you a glass of the mixture added to the water inside with a soft smile as he sat beside your sore leg, with a soft thanks you accepted and drank it all before he claimed the empty glass from you to set on the table beside the bed.

“Being alone with you could never reflect poorly on me. The only thing it would spark would be hopes for another heir.” His eyes lowered to your sore hip again, “Would a stretching help your pain?”

“Possibly.” With a nod he gently knelt at your side guiding your leg through a few stretches as his eyes nearly remained glued to the inch of bare skin coated with swirls and the peaks from the upper rows of the antlers. A soft giggle left you at his gaze, “Did you want to see my tattoo? You keep staring.”

His eyes flashed to yours, “Um.”

In a cautious turn onto your side your fingers drew his eyes back to your hip as they lowered the side of your pants while one held the front of your pants. Revealing only your hip to your upper thigh as his lips parted at the geometric outline of the stag’s head covered with a multicolored mixture of a watercolor and splatter style in varying colors. “Thought about adding cherry blossoms and our crest under it but the tattooist thought it best to wait for the second half down my lower thigh until this healed fully.”

Timidly his fingers inched towards the design before pulling back again, “And it’s healed now?”

You nodded, “Had it done a few years ago. The second half kept getting put off, but I love it anyway.” Eyeing his hand curling from his wish to trace the pattern you gently grabbed it and lowered it to your hip, “It’s just ink.”

With a steady blush growing across his cheeks at your hand leaving his to rest again on your side his fingers gently slid along the outline with an adoring gaze, “It is incredible. Did you design it?”

You nodded, “Wanted to keep it simple.”

In another quick stroke across your skin he flashed a soft smile your way as he eased your pants higher again before he rose and timidly slid out of his robe to claim the spot at your side. After another glance at you he pulled his legs under the covers and reached over you to cover you up with a brief smile, “There.” Leaning back again his eyes scanned over your face as he flashed you another brief smile while he swallowed dryly, remaining fixed in place through his adoring gaze.

Your eyes locked on his while you asked, “Do you want to kiss me?”

Without missing a beat he replied, “Very much so-.” Before he could finish his statement declaring that you didn’t have to you’d already closed the distance between you and his eyes drooped shut at the gentle contact. Barely able to contain the shiver stirred up by your fingers easing alongside his neck his body pressed closer towards yours as his lips parted wider to claim an almost missed nip at your bottom lip. 

In a breath of a pause from him your teeth grazed along his pinking bottom lip drawing him farther against you stirring a nearly kiss ending smirk from you. A soft content sigh escaped him through his lips pressing fuller against yours again. Your leg curled around his inching it higher to rest between yours while your hands worked through his hair earning a low moan from him that shifted to a muffled chuckle at your tongue flicking inside his mouth. Through twisting limbs, tightening grips and numbing lips your smirk returned at the thick muscle pulsing against your thigh that drew a low moan from the King reluctantly grinding against you in hopes of calming the painful pulses.

With a soft gasp from him your lips parted while your fingers dipped under his waistband, his sharp inhale exited him in a muffled moan as he bit his lip at your gripping him for a slow stroke, “Princess-,”

Ghosting your lips against his you asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

Struggling against his eyes trying to roll back a trembling breath exited him as he replied softly, “No.” Drooping back with your gentle push his eyes scanned over you leaning into the kiss you claimed before his soft moans filled the room at your trail down towards your hands. Glancing down the King curiously eyed your path wondering what your next move would be as he briefly recalled the simplistic relations he shared with his former Wife not even coming close to drawing the reactions you had stirred from him with even just a simple stroke. With parted lips he gasped again at your tongue flicking against his shaft as he gasped, “Luth-,”

His eyes met yours as your tongue trailed around the ridge of his head in a heated gaze before you slowly stroked him again as he nearly growled trying to hold back his moan while you smirked and said, “I’m sorry, who?”

While you mentally forced back your nerves through your planning of your next step he almost growled again at your tongue claiming the few drips beading from his head at your next slow stroke, before he softly gasped out, “Tinuviel.”

Once again his mind raced at the foreign intimate act you were performing on him, only having had claimed the majority of pleasing actions to ease the process of trying for an heir in the usual Elven way, never once was it this intimate or sent his body into such a rush. “Do you want me to stop?”

Trailing the path of your tongue around the ridge again his eyes nearly glassed over as he lowly replied through his next bit back moan, “No.”

With a smirk you replied, “Then lay back, and try to remember my name.”

In an attempt at speaking his lips parted only to release a soft moan at your lips sinking around his shaft, working towards your stroking hand. Another low moan left him as his body coated in small bumps through his quiet panting, feeling his climax already drawing closer even as you’d only just started. Eyeing your motions again he softly gasped and mentally spoke out to you in a barely audible voice, “Tiny-.”

Your muffled chuckle against him earned another moan before his muscles clenched and his hands gripped the blankets under him as he fought the bucking of his hips in hopes of not harming you while he released between your lips as he moaned lowly again. As his panting continued your tongue gently claimed the last drops while his body flinched at the sensitive skin being touched so soon.

Unable to speak yet a broken chuckle escaped the King as your lips grazed and randomly pressed across his hips and chest back up to his neck again where his hand fixed in your hair allowing his lips to finally crash back into yours again. Through his body relaxing back into the amorous lip locks his body relaxed at your mental granted permission for him to touch you in return, freeing his hands for a firm drawing of your leg around him once again when he flipped you over.

Through his mental questioning his smirk grew against your neck at your muffled low moan from his hand easing under your waistband. Somewhere after your third gasp his lips trailed along your stomach as he’d brushed up your tank top while his fingers looped under your waistband and stripped your lower half and dove eagerly between your thighs to stir another wave of moans from you in return.

Through your final gasping climax, his body shifted to trail his lips against your tattoo and side while your attention drew to his returned erection tapping against the back of your thigh. His fingers rose to brush your hair away from your neck allowing his trail to continue there earning another gasp from you while his fingers dipped between your thighs again. Remaining behind you through your mental plea to try him inside you as you neared your next climax. Slowly, barely an inch at a time your head drooped while his fingers worked against your nub during his slow entrance until his body froze at your muffled whimper. Only a few inches in his lips left your shoulder to move his head closer to yours asking softly, “Do you want me to stop?”

In a trembling plea your responding, “Can we-,” drove him to gently pull out of you and curl your body he’d rolled over to our back against his chest while he gently brushed your hair from you face stating, “Of course My Love.”

With a soft and slightly embarrassed smile your eyes met his and his supportive smile, while he curled you against his chest, “Any time you wish to, simply let me know.”

Timidly your fingers trailed along his chin drawing his lips back to yours for yet another breath taking lip lock stirring a smirk across the King’s lips after, between their trail alongside your neck as his fingers gently eased along your stomach in his goal to claim another climax from you once he’d mentally gained your permission again. With an adoring gaze, his fingers eased along your cheek while your breathing settled again. A soft chuckle left him as his arms circled you, pulling you onto his lap as he sat up at the edge of the bed, “Up for a bath?”

After stealing another kiss from him as he chuckled against your lips you replied, “Sounds good.”

In a steady motion he rose and carried you into the bath where he gently eased you down and pressed a kiss to your cheek while he asked, kneeling beside the tub, “Would you like me to fetch your clothes trunk?”

“If you like.”

His soft smile shifted to a growing smirk as he rested his fingers along your chin and said, “I am asking what  _you_  would like, My Queen.”

Inhaling slowly you asked, “Are you asking simply so I can change, or to leave it here?”

His smile deepened as it returned, and his hands lowered to claim yours from the edge of the bath, “I would love it if you would wish to remain here, and share these rooms with me. Should I fetch it? You can always decide later.”

“What would happen to my rooms?”

“They would be shifted to be your own personal study or parlor for your own guests if you wish. Most Queens hold on to a place of their own for when they find their King’s presence less than tolerable. Besides it would aid in your sheltering of Smaug.” With a gentle peck on your lips he rose with a deepening smile saying, “I will fetch it.” Walking through the rooms to collect his robe and do as he stated while you eased your hair into a higher bun to keep dry before his quick return.

After a gentle tapping from the trunk being set down in the closet attached to his bathing room, and dropping his robe on the floor beside his bed, he fetched a tie for his hair. That he wound up into a bun of his own and lowered into the warm water at your side after passing you your soaps from your trunk. Gently he eased up behind you pressing a gentle kiss on the back of your shoulders, circling you with his arms, smiling wider as you giggled and settled against his chest and stole another kiss on his cheek saying, “I like your bun.”

He chuckled again, “Thank you. I like yours as well.” His eyes scanned over you again while he softly inquired, “You’re not in pain?”

“Bit sore. Are you sure you’re not upset?”

Gently he turned you to face him allowing his eyes to lock on yours in a comforting gaze, “I will never be upset with you for reaching your limit. We have time to learn each other, please do not hesitate to name your limits. The last thing I’d ever wish for is to harm you.” In a soft stroke his fingers brushed along your cheek as his voice lowered to a curious purr, “Did you enjoy my touching you?”

You nodded, “I wasn’t exactly sure how much your race delved into learning about sex.”

Wetting his lips he replied, “Well the males are given an instructive manual before our weddings, to aid our Wives through adjusting to consummation and attempts for heirs.”

“So, sex is simply for procreation here?”

He nodded, “Mainly. It is enjoyable when it happens though.”

Raising a brow you asked, “This might be crossing a line, but, how often did you and your former Wife have sex?”

Inhaling slowly his eyes left you to land on the wall behind you as he thought back, then finally glanced back at you, “From what I remember it was once a season through our first year, then twice the year after until we were gifted Legolas.”

With a nod you mumbled softly, “That explains the lack of Children among Elves.”

His eyes scanned over you again curiously, “What you did, how did you learn to do, that?”

“The oral? Oh, in my world there’s thousands of books on intercourse. It’s not so much used for procreation as it is for the sheer enjoyment of it. Why, did you want to read one?”

His eyes blinked a bit wider, “You have books on intercourse in your collection?”

You nodded, “My Grandmother picked them for me. I haven’t practiced with anyone if-.”

Shaking his head his hands lowered to your shoulders, “I’d never accuse you of that. I’m simply, intrigued, I suppose, at our differing cultures. Is it simply on positions or the effects of each element of intercourse?”

With a smirk you replied, “Well mainly positions, with a few tips on techniques on stimulation points and various other, elements to it.” Looking him over you continued, “I’ll fetch it after our bath if you like.”

“Whenever you wish. No hurry, we have time.”

“So, what exactly do you do for, preventive measures, other than the lengthy times between trysts?”

“We have potions for those who wish to adjust to the process before attempting for heirs. I can request the healers attend you in the morning for a batch if you wish.”

“Well, I, sort of already did.”

His brow rose curiously, “Back home, I’m not sure how Elves’ bodies adjust through ovulation-.”

“Ovulation?”

“Oh, the woman’s most fertile time, when the womb and egg are ready for the man’s, aid, in becoming pregnant. Back home it nearly had me doubled over constantly in tears, the cramps and bloating that came with it. But it hasn’t happened here thankfully, apparently it’s only some mild cramping a few times a year.” Your words paused at his curious expression, “This is a bit too much information isn’t it?”

Wetting his lips he gently raised you against his chest and stepped back to sit on the built in bench in the bath, settling you comfortably on his lap, “Is that common, where you were from, women to be in pain from not becoming pregnant?”

“Pretty much, and that’s not even mentioning the mess it brings on.”

“Mess?”

“When we don’t get pregnant our bodies shed the womb and we bleed it out.”

“Blee-, you can’t,” blinking a few times after his eyes darted away from you then back to you again after the notion settled in his mind, “So, it is similar to when the Elk are in heat?”

“I’m not overly familiar with Elk’s mating habits but most animals have similar processes. You get used to it, eventually, and it only lasts about 40 years or so.”

Nodding his head shallowly he asked after eyeing you again in a near pleading tone, “And it hasn’t happened here?”

You shook your head with a soft smile, “But I hope you don’t mind me having already gotten the potions.”

His soft smile returned, “I don’t mind.” Blinking again he momentarily bit his lip before continuing, “I hope you don’t mind my asking you questions from time to time, my former Wife and I never, discussed this, portion of our lives. I’m a bit unsure on feminine nature it seems.”

“It’s alright. Most men back home normally ran away screaming at having to hear about biology and the differences between sexes. I’ll try to answer what I can.” With a glance over his easing smile you asked, “So, you enjoyed it,” His brows rose again, “The oral?”

He nodded, replying in his normal velvety tone, “Yes, very much so.” Easing his hands over your arms gently.

“Were you satisfied with only having sex once a season?”

“I would have preferred more, but however often you choose, I would be impossibly pleased with your choice.”

Nodding again his smile deepened at your smirk, “I, was sort of thinking more along the lines of trying for once a week?” His brow rose again, “Unless you think that would be too much.”

Smiling deeper he replied, “I will do my best, my Queen, to keep you satisfied.” Lowering his gaze to your lips his body leaned closer to steal a brief kiss.

Once parted his forehead pressed to yours for a moment before you said, “And I know you’re a King and I’ll be on a long list of people waiting for your attention.”

Your words broke at his lips pressing to yours with his hand gliding along your chin tilting your head as he darted his tongue to glide against yours through his numbing kiss, leaving you slightly dazed when he drew back to lowly purr at you, “You, My Queen, will always be at the top of my list. I love you, and nothing will come between me and my endless aim to please you, in every sense of the term.” After another stolen peck he exhaled through a soft, “hmm.” Before continuing, “We may have to build up to once a week though.”

Once your next stolen kiss was claimed you both scrubbed and exited for a chuckle filled team drying while you stole full glances at one another completely nude before you pulled on a fresh pair of panties and stole the pale green under shirt he had set aside for the following day. A low chuckle came from him after he exited his closet with a fresh pair of pants before moving to collect your stripped layers and tossed them in with his basket. Crossing to you he smiled as you turned to face him and rose to your toes aiding him in the gentle kiss he offered before asking, “You prefer my shirt to yours?”

With your fingers fixed on the fabric draped over your hips you replied, “I can take it off-.”

He chuckled again while he claimed another kiss, “I love seeing you in it. If it is comfortable for you feel free to claim any and all of my shirts, Love.”

With a soft giggle you led the path back to bed, claiming your spot against the tall stack of pillows while he lowered the curtain to block you both from view, should a messenger or Legolas enter. With a scanning gaze over you he smiled at you again then claimed the spot at your side, curling you tightly in his arms once the lamps were doused and his smile deepened at your snuggling closer to his chest. Relaxed under the thick furs and blankets your body snuggled closer to his and eased gently off to sleep while his arms drew you tighter to him as his fingers gently stroked your back and side until he drifted off as well.

.

A soft clearing of a throat stirred the King from his slumber, only returning his smile as his eyes opened to the sight of your body curled against his chest, facing away from him while he clutched you tightly in his arms. Exhaling softly he gently eased his arms free from around you to climb out and crawl across the bed. Ensuring you were covered fully when he sat at the end of the curtain accepting the letter that earned an eye roll from him at the tedious task and he stated, “I will be along shortly.”

With a nod the messenger bowed and left him scanning over the letter once again, through a disinterested sigh he dropped it on the bed and turned to crawl back to you, smiling as he settled on all fours above you pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek. In a deep chuckle his smile grew as your body shifted to latch around the pillow under you across your stomach while you mumbled, “I warned you, Elk’s don’t agree with marmalade.”

Leaning closer his fingers gently brushed a set of loose curls from your face to press another kiss to your cheek after his whispering, “I love you, sleep well.”

A soft hum came from you while your head nuzzled into the pillow and you mumbled again, “Mind the apples.”

With another soft chuckle his lips met your cheek again, “I will Love.” Stealing yet another glance of you before pulling back and crawling back to the edge of the bed before walking to his closet to change.

.

Holding his smile he made sure to close both doors behind you and head for the Council room where he sat for an hour through the tedious reports that had stolen him from your arms. A sigh left him while he turned to head to his Throne room to greet King Thorin when his and his Cousin King Dain’s arrival was announced. Once again his smile returned when his eyes fell on Bilbo first, still stealing a few glances of the Elven Kingdom in full daylight trying to take in all the details he could on its construction. 

After their greeting Thranduil eyed the end of the hallway he had ran into them in, one that led straight back to you easily and have you back in his arms within a few moments if he ran fast enough. But after another exhale he turned and led the trio towards the Elven forges they wished to see if they would be able to rent a stall for working on a few of the Mithril coats of armor that were damaged in Smaug’s thrashing.

Halfway across a courtyard the Dwarves glanced at the Elf King who raised his hand halting the servant heading for the stables with a small plate of sliced fruit and a small jar of bright orange marmalade. In a clear voice he asked the servant who approached them, “Are these for the Great Elk?”

The servant bowed his head, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Lifting the small jar he eyed the fruity mixture inside without being able to forget your words, “Were we out of jam?”

The servant’s eyes met his and he replied, “Well, we had grape jam, but we were out of peach.”

With a nod Thranduil calmly stated, “Switch the marmalade for the grape jam, if you don’t mind, I am certain Elk’s don’t agree with marmalade.”

The servant blinked through his confusion and bowed his head before turning to claim it while Bilbo asked, “Don’t agree how?”

Thranduil turned lowering his gaze to meet the Hobbit’s with a raised brow, “Hmm?”

“You, said they don’t agree with it? How do they not agree with it?”

Thranduil inhaled briefly then stated calmly, “I’m not sure. Tiny mentioned it this morning.”

Bilbo nodded and stepped back to Thorin’s side while they returned to their following of the Elf King while locked in their hushed conversation on your absence and what he could have meant by speaking with you that morning. 

In yet another clearing Thranduil’s eyes scanned over the barrels of apples waiting there from their late harvest from the orchards in the greenhouse in the far end of the mountain. A brief scan later Thranduil ducked to curl the three in his arms and race behind a giant pillar as he shouted to clear the courtyard. 

All bodies raced free under the order while the squished Dwarves eyed the courtyard just as a distant clanging came from a weapons transport of captured and found Dwarf weapons were being transferred to Erebor only to break loose and tumble down the stairs. Among the weapons was a group of crossbows loaded with five arrows each, all set up to self load the following round, with each bounce their arrows released to soar though the courtyard and planting themselves in the sides of the thick barrels.

For nearly five minutes Thranduil’s grip held before he set the trio down and joined the Elves in their cautious examination to see if the danger had ceased. In the direction of the distant staircase the Elves shouted an all clear when they had rounded up the weapons that the Dwarf Kings themselves went to double check that the rest were actually locked into their safety modes, to protect any others along the rest of the trip back. 

Once cleared their eyes fell on the Elf King and his examining of the arrows lodged in the barrels while his mind raced as to where each of the fled Elves would have fallen, had he not followed your warning. Barely any apples were lost, and the few that were, were taken straight to the Elk’s to aid in taming his mild anger at his treat being held off. 

Joining the Elf King again the trio eyed his searching gaze while Dain asked, “How’d you manage to tell the danger, just by the clanging?”

Thranduil met his eyes, “It was the second part of Tiny’s warning, ‘Elk’s don’t agree with Marmalade’, and ‘Mind the apples.’”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Does she give her warnings often?”

Bilbo’s head tilted slightly, “Was she sleeping?”

Thranduil glanced at him, “Yes.”

Bilbo smirked and glanced at Thorin, “The sinkhole, before Rivendell, that’s how I knew about it, she mumbled something in her sleep about cautioning frogs and not passing over the shale.”

Thorin’s eyes shifted to Thranduil again, “So she has foresight then?”

Thranduil, “So it seems. She does mention often a familiar sense in certain situations before she gives those around her suggestions. Called it, something.”

Bilbo, “Déjà vu.”

Thranduil’s smile returned as he looked at Bilbo, “Yes, I believe that was it.” Scanning over the Dwarves still sliding their fingers over the hems of their shirts he continued, “I apologize for my handling of you. We should carry on still.”

The trio nodded and followed after and Thrain eyed the Elf King’s back with a smirk, “I take it, King Thranduil, you didn’t just happen to catch the mumbling as you passed her door?”

Thranduil did his best to mask his smirk as Thorin continued with a low chuckle, “In that case, let us be the first to congratulate you both. Didn’t take her for following the Dwarven courtship. From what I know of Elves you wait before sharing quarters, although she certainly doesn’t fall under the usual mold of Elves we’ve met before.”

In a glance back Thranduil flashed them a brief smile as his head nodded, “Thank you, and yes, she is not like other Elleths.”

Bilbo’s voice drew the King’s eyes back to him while he asked, “Does that mean her title’s changed? I mean, some Dwarves have referred to me as Thorin’s Consort, and that apparently will change again after the wedding, is it the same with you two?”

Thranduil’s smile grew, “Her new title is Queen of the Great Greenwood now, after all, she is the one who healed the lower half, so it is hers to rule, even after we’ve wed.”

Dain chuckled, “Have you told her that yet?”

Thranduil, “Not yet. She is still resting.”

Thorin smirked and asked in a low hum, “Late night?” Ignoring the elbow in his side from Bilbo.

Thranduil, “Her hip was still sore. It should be better by tomorrow though hopefully.”

Thorin’s smirk dropped, “I’d nearly forgotten about her hip.”

Thranduil smirked back at him, “We are far more adjusted to the strain of battles. Hopefully her pain will cease and simply allow her to rest for a few days to recover fully.”

Bilbo, “I’ve managed to grow some blackberry tea leaves, if you would like some I could fetch it, always helps to heal my aches quicker.”

Smiling at him Thranduil replied, “That would be very kind of you.”

Bilbo nodded and turned to dart through the doorway you had painted there, to aid in travel between the Kingdoms, with a quickly uttered, “Back in two shakes.”

Chuckling softly the three Kings continued the path and came to an agreement on when the stalls would be free for their use before turning back and spotting Bilbo who happily handed over the small wrapped package before they traveled back through the doorway allowing Thranduil to return to his room finally.

..

Inhaling slowly Thranduil’s hand curled around the silver knob giving it a slight turn and opened the door he quietly slipped through with a creeping smile at hearing the blankets on his bed shifting as you settled once again. Between the front door and his bedroom his fingers had undone the long row of buttons along his chest freeing him from his robe, which he draped across the chair beside the door once he’d slipped quietly inside the room. Holding his gaze on his bed he set the package on top of his robes and walked to your side. A soft chuckle left him at your freed curls from your loosened bun now draped across your face as your fingers twisted around the small tassle that used to hold back the curtain still blocking half of the bed from view of the door.

With a quick turn he sat beside you to remove his boots and his shirt again before he eased back the covers and slid back into bed beside you. Gently brushing his fingers through your hair to uncover your face while his arms circled you and your body curled against his chest again and his lips met your forehead. 

Another knock on the door however gained a grumble from the King, soon followed by his arm tightening over your back when his door opened. Soft footfalls entered the room and a flash of blonde hair poked around the curtain as Prince Legolas stole a glance behind the curtain with a soft smirk at your head snuggling closer to the King’s chin while he said, “Ada, stealing a nap?”

Thranduil smiled at his Son and replied, “Just relaxing. Wanted to make sure she was still sleeping.”

Legolas nodded, “I was wondering if I should have a breakfast prepared for you both, since you haven’t eaten yet. To help her keep up her strength.”

Thranduil nodded, “I’m certain food would be a pleasant enough reason to wake her.”

Legolas nodded again and looked you both over before asking with a growing smirk, “Any luck then?”

Thranduil’s brow raised, “Luck?”

Legolas chuckled, “On my first sibling.” Thranduil chuckled softly as Legolas darted behind the curtain again as his Father rolled his eyes and motioned to grab one of the pillows resting on the bed in a mocking threat of throwing it, only to gently lay his hand back on your back again. With another poke of his head around the curtain again he continued, “We’re all eagerly awaiting them. Especially to see if they will have the same artistic talents their Mother has. Just imagine their varied colored scribbles coming to life through the Kingdom.” Making Thranduil chuckle again. “Oh, and one of the younger Elk’s got into the food stores. Thought it could sniff out the peach jam he swore we were hiding, ended up getting covered in the marmalade when his antler got stuck on one of the shelves. Took a while but we finally calmed him, though his Mother’s furious at how he smells, apparently only the sheep claim the orange orchards. Norro’s Father is trying to calm them.”

With a soft chuckle Thranduil nodded, “Interesting. Hopefully it can be settled peacefully, and quickly.”

Legolas chuckled again when your arm shifted to curl tighter around his middle deepening the King’s smile, “I’ll settle the breakfast and leave you to your snuggling. Oh and everyone is pleased to hear of our new Queen. They’ve all been so eagerly awaiting the announcement since she first arrived.”

“Straight away?”

Legolas nodded, “Of course. Why wouldn’t we. Quite a Queen we’ve found, Lady Luthien’s Granddaughter. So you know stores have already started in hope of an early spring wedding.” Holding his smile as he turned back for the door again leaving you both to your relaxing.

After the closing of the door Thranduil smiled down at you as you mumbled, “Who’s getting married?”

His smile deepened as your eyes blinked open and met his through your sleepy daze while your chin propped up on his chest, “Legolas was referring to our wedding. The Kingdom is hoping for an early spring wedding.”

With an exhausted hum your eyes drooped and you replied, “Hmm. As long as I get to pick the cake.”

Chuckling again his lips met your forehead and he asked, “Is your hip sore?”

You nodded again, “Can’t sleep on my right side. Still too cramped up.”

With a gentle turn he laid you on your back and brushed down the covers, smiling at his wrinkled shirt coating you as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes while you bit back your grumbles from his easing your leg through a few stretches. Another knock was missed in your brief conversation while he tried to distract you from the growing pressure in your hip while Tauriel slipped into your bedroom missing your portion of the conversation. 

Only seeing the King seated on his bed facing the large stack of pillows causing her to flinch and stammer at the sight of your leg being propped up on his shoulder while his hands fixed around your thigh and his eyes met Tauriel’s. With a flash of a smile she stated plainly as his hands eased your thigh closer to your chest, “Message from Lothlorien just arrived, Your-.”

A loud crack and a squeak came from behind the curtain, soon to be muffled as your hands clapped over your mouth while Tauriel’s eyes shot wide open. A velvety question came from Thranduil as his hands straightened your leg against his side while he asked, “Better?”

Another muffled squeak came from you at the smaller set of pops from your hip when it was flat again and his hands smoothed down your shirt blocking the multicolored tattoo from Tauriel’s view again as she flinched up another smile and passed the message off to the King before leaving. Stopped in the doorway Tauriel’s head turned back to the King as he asked, “Tauriel, would you mind starting the kettle, Bilbo brought Tiny some tea, and it is time for another round of medicine for her hip.”

With a nod she turned again heading for the kitchen in your new apartment to start the kettle as Thranduil poured a glass of water from the pitcher beside the side of the bed after he’d secured the curtain back again. A few drops from the vials beside the bed again later you smiled and eased back up against the pillows again, drinking the mixture, while he covered your legs with the covers again and rose to join Tauriel in the kitchen, “I’ll fetch your tea.”

Nodding again you set the now empty glass down on your bedside table and rested your hands on your lap waiting until Thranduil returned a few minutes later with a steaming glass of tea and eased back under the covers at your side after claiming a spare blank journal from his office desk. With a smile you claimed the tea and glanced at the book asking, “New book?”

He smiled at you, “You said something earlier, about marmalade, Elks and apples.” Your eyes met his with a smirk, “It came to pass, your dream. I thought you might like this, to record them when you wake.” In a turn to his left he set the book beside your discarded glass and collected the now empty small tea cup he’d offered you to add to the table, facing you again he asked, “Sleep well, other than your hip?”

You nodded, “Kept waking up though.”

Lifting his fingers higher he brushed your hair back behind your ears again , “I am sorry I got called away from you. But it does seem I should have the rest of the day off to spend with you.”

“I might just try to get more sleep, my hip’s better, but I just feel, tired.”

His smile grew again after he pressed a kiss to your cheek, “You’re not used to battles, it’s normal. Spend as much time resting as you need Love.”

Nodding again you smirked up at him causing his smile to deepen, “I heard something earlier.”

“And that would be?”

“Is Legolas already planning our having Children already?”

With a soft chuckle he replied, “Apparently the whole Kingdom is.”

“Hmm.”

A twinkle shot through his eye as he smirked and asked, “Hmm, what?”

“Just thinking. With my plan of once a week we just might end up with over 40 Children possibly.” Smiling wider his body leaned closer to yours to steal another kiss, “I wonder how Legolas would handle it then.”

After his lips crashed into yours you sank back against the pillows pulling the covers over his lap higher as your legs curled around his sides, between your muffled giggles his body covered yours. Settling above you while he deepened the kiss and your fingers locked in his hair after you removed his crown and discarded it on the bed just out of reach. Working your lips against his you fought your smirk as his hand dipped under your borrowed shirt headed for your bra strap when he sighed and laid his head flat against your shoulder at the next knock on the door. 

A few simple brushes of your fingers later his hair was smoothed out again and the door opened for a few moments to reveal an Elf with a soft smile stating, “Your Majesties, your breakfast is on the table.” An eager bow later the door was shut and he darted out again, flicking the inner lock on the front door before he closed it after catching the heated gaze of the King.

With a soft graze of your fingers against the stiffened muscle pulsing against your thigh Thranduil’s hips bucked gently against your hand at the contact as he chuckled when your lips landed on his neck after your whispered comment, “I think breakfast can wait.”

With a soft gasp his body drooped back at yours pressing him back against the pillows at your side while your teeth gently grazed along the side of his ear while your hand gave him a gentle stroke. Biting his lip his hands traveled back under the shirt to unhook your bra, with a simple maneuver you’d slid the straps down your arms earning a smirk from him at its being pulled through one of the baggy sleeves over your arms as your hips ground against his once again. 

Another low chuckle left him as his hands held down the base of his shirt as you went to remove it, “I like it on you.” Raising his hand through a soft moan at your grinding against him again his fingers freed the ties around the neck causing the shirt to drop off one of your shoulders allowing him to lean forward to pepper warm trails of kisses across your chest.

Soon enough the mere friction wasn’t enough for you as his tongue trailed around one of your hardened nipples and his fingers quickened their stroking at your folds under your panties. In a quick raise up you watched his smirk grow at your hands easing them down and tossing them beside his crown before you settled across his lap after you brushed his already unlaced pants down to his thighs. Through another stroke along his shaft with your hand he moaned against your lips at your gently rocking against the head, easing it into the right angle before gently lowering yourself. 

Unlike the night before with you on top his entrance proved much easier for you to adjust to, with him soon entirely filling you as arm gently eased around your lower back while his other hand remained fixed with its thumb trialing around your nipple and his tongue darted in to glide against yours. Gentle nips at your lip later he chuckled again at your soft gasp while your eyes shut, tightening his arm around your back his firm pulls and releases brought you to a brief slump against his shoulder as he smirked at your climax.

In a bounce upwards your arms tightened around his shoulders as you gasped softly at his hips raising through his hands reaching down to ease his pants off his raised legs before tossing them away as he settled on his knees holding you in place on his lap with both hands around your hips. With a gentle trailing hand across your back his eyes met yours and he asked, “Did you want to stop?”

With a soft chuckle you pulled off his shirt adding it to the pile of clothes and looped your arms around his neck rocking against him again, causing him to pulse inside you through his low moan as you replied, “No.”

His responding smirk was soon masked again as your lips crashed into his and his arms started their controlling tugs at your waist holding your rhythm until your mental request to lay down. In a slow lean he eased forward, settling on his knees with your hips propped up in his lap while his hands planted on the covers around your head. Through your broken kiss his eyes met yours after his slow thrust that drew a muffled whimper from you causing him to ask, “Am I hurting you?”

“I think it’s the angle.” Wetting your lips his eyes trailed after your tongue as you asked, “Can you try it lower?”

Shifting his legs a bit wider as his arm planted flat on the bed beside your head as his other hand fixed on your hip to hold you in place through his timid thrust that brought back his smirk at your soft gasping moan, “Like that?”

With a soft chuckle as you bit your lip his smirk grew at your nod, chuckling himself he drew back and grabbed one of the pillows behind him. In a lift upwards on your hips he tucked it under you and crashed his lips against yours again, causing your fingers to raise and leave small white trails across his back when he began another slow deep thrust in the position. Low moans left both of you at his body arching above you while he struggled against finishing himself while he felt you drawing closer to another climax around him. 

In another tight squeeze your legs curled around his while his hands locked with yours and pinned them above your head, slowly locking his fingers with yours as he thrust even deeper into you earning another whimper from you as his teeth gently met your neck. In a shaky whisper at his pause you ordered, “Don’t you dare stop.”

His low chuckle slid across your neck before he purred against your ear, “As you wish My Queen.” Before his teeth nipped against your neck once again as he thrust again. With tightening squeezes on his fingers your eyes drooped shut through your next moaning gasps between his thrusts as you both grew covered in small bumps across your skin as you arched against his shifting chest above you. All until your final bit back louder whimpering moan as your body clenched around him drawing a loud muffled moan from him against your neck as his hips bucked through your shared climax.

Soft pants came from both of you as you settled and released your hands to trail gentle paths across the other’s skin until your lips met again for a slowly releasing lip lock ending after he slid free from you. Another soft giggle came from you at his roll onto his back, taking you with him in his tight hold leaving you resting above him on his chest. Gently his fingers brushed your hair back again, leaning in you left a gentle kiss against his lips before he asked, “Hungry?”

With your nod you giggled again at his raising you up and carrying you through to the dining room after his glance at the front door causing him to say, “Looks like the last messenger locked the door.”

Giggling softly against his shoulder you pulled back and settled on his lap in the chair he brushed back with his foot, “I’m surprised your door even locks with how often you’re called away.”

With another low chuckle he filled your plate that he set beside his while his lips grazed along the back of your shoulder, “Did you want 40 Children?”

With a giggle you chewed the piece of fruit you had claimed and relaxed against his chest, “Not 40 exactly. When I was younger I used to swear I’d have at least ten.”

Turning your head you caught his deepened smile, “Ten to forty, either way we all will love them, even if we’re only blessed with just one, we will treasure them always.”

Leaving a gentle peck on his nose you replied, “It’s been twice already since yesterday, I’m sure with those odds we’re bound to have more than just one, even with the potions.” After your lips left this from your stolen kiss you added, “I do look forward to the trying.”

“As do I.” His voice trailed off as his arm rested across your lap as he filled his plate as well, eating with one hand mainly the finger foods keeping his eyes trailing across your back while your future family ran through his mind. Slowly raising his internal heat again as his fingers trailed soft circles across your thighs, in a lean against his chest his lips grazed along your neck, pressing a gentle kiss there as your slowly parting legs drew his fingers back between your thighs as your hand moved behind your back to grip and stroke him again. 

One breath taking kiss later you’d turned and claimed his lap once again, rocking above him until his arms circled you though your muffled giggles as he carried you back to bed, where he made good on his promise to spend the rest of the day with you curled in his arms. Holding you closely to him, tucked safely in another one of his shirts after another bath and round of medicine for your pain until once again a soft knock sounded on his front door.

...

With a soft grumble you rose from bed, where you woke alone once again. Biting back your hiss you stretched your leg and headed to soak in a long bath. Finally relaxed again you rose out of the bath and dried, choosing to remain in your bra and panties while you combed and braided your hair back. A soft click of the opening front door split you from your thoughts in your glancing over the titles filling the shelves in Thranduil’s private study. Turning in a small circle you quickly wrapped yourself in the large orange and silver wrap just as the messenger bowed his head to you and stated, “My Queen, there is a situation in need of your aid.”

With a flickering smile you were lost for words as he and his group led you through the castle towards the outer pastures once you’d mentally been unable to find any excuse at all for a few moments to ready yourself. Tucked carefully in the wrap you tried your best to keep your calm and not let on about your predicament. Finally you were securely in the middle of a bickering herd of Elk all commenting on the scent of the youngest Elk Prince still smelling of marmalade that only ended with your sharp whistle and your leading the Elves to the stores to collect an extra basket of tomatoes from their over sized crop this season to split and scrub all over him. 

Finally ending the debacle and leaving him with a much more tolerable scent until it would eventually fade. Giggling softly to yourself you followed the group back up to the Royal Wing until you were spotted and called through to the Council room where Thranduil smiled at you brightly causing your fingers to clench the large wrap tighter across your body, ensuring you were covered.

A chair was drawn out at the King’s side and you sat through the next two hours of the meeting aiding in settling the squabbles there as well before you caught the King’s eye who had been noticing your uncomfortable shifting as the conference lulled once again. In a smooth tone he asked, “Is your hip still sore?”

Your eyes met his and you jumped on this final chance of freedom, “Yes, it is.”

Leaning over his lips met your forehead before he stood and eased back your chair gently, causing the Council to all stand, joining their rulers on their feet as you timidly walked around the chair and smiled up at him as he stated, “You should be in bed then. I’ll send a healer up to examine your hip and mix your medicines until I can join you.”

You nodded and turned while he stepped back to his chair before asking as you got halfway to the doors, “Could I have my wrap, I wasn’t able to find it when I got called down.”

Your simple, “no, it’s mine now” drew his eyes from his notes back to you in time to catch your slight smirk as you turned facing away from the Council, allowing only him to see it, stirring a mental addition from you,  _“It’s all I have on.”_

Inhaling slowly his eyes darted to the clock along the wall and he feigned shock, “Is that the time?” Looking over the Council he continued, “We’ve covered the main points, we should call it a day.” A soft smile flicked up across his face as the Council nodded their heads and let out relieved sighs after he turned and left the room. 

In a rapid pace he took a back path, undoing the buttons on his shirt along the way, pulling out of and tossing away his boots and robe as you slipped inside and sighed. With his velvety voice coming out of nowhere you gasped and turned through your small jump as he stepped into the hall behind you saying, “All you have on…” A soft chuckle escaped you when your eyes landed on him through his slow approach after your turn. Your eyes scanned over his casually dressed frame the closer it grew, “Now I shall have to see that for myself.”

Smirking up at him you replied, “Well, it’s not, all, I have on.”

Stopped just before you his hands rose to gently untangle the wrap from around you widening his smirk at your simple lace layer underneath before his heated gaze met yours as he asked, “Is this a new game of yours? Traveling around the Kingdom in only my wrap?”

With a playful glare you replied, “I took a bath and got sidetracked looking at the books in your study. A messenger came in and I panicked.”

“And you couldn’t say you needed a few minutes to prepare?”

“My mind went blank. You might be used to them bursting in on you, but it’s a bit off putting.”

With a firm drop his wrap fell to the floor behind you when he released it and eased his fingers gently across your skin quickening your breath, “And your hip, is it truly sore?”

“A bit, not that bad though. You gave me an out, and I jumped on it.”

Firmly his hands fixed on your thighs and raised you to curl around his waist as he purred, “Good,” making sure to press your core against his growing bulge under his pants, “Now to bed with you My Queen.” A soft gasp left you at his teeth grazing against your neck as his body turned and he started the path to your bed as he purred against your skin, “Though we won’t be resting. Not with what you’ve stirred from me.”


End file.
